Erkenntnis
by Spaetzuender
Summary: Herm's neues Schuljahr. Doch schon vom 1. Tag an läuft alles anders. Wird sie verrückt, weil sie Stimmen hört? Und was hat Professor Snape damit zu tun?
1. Chapter 2

**He... 2 Reviews smile!**

**Zu der Frage von Eule: Es sind schon 14 Chaps fertig, aber ich werd sie erst nach und nach einstellen. Hatte mir so erhofft, wenigstens 1 Review pro Chap zu bekommen. Sobald des da ist, kommt ein neues Chap.**

**Zu tsera: Also des war schon des erste... Hm... komisch..**

**Und... here we are... Kapitel Nummer 2.**

_Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass DU ihm das antust!_

Er wollte schreien, doch kein Laut kam aus seinem geöffneten Mund.

Er wollte zu ihm hin, doch trotz seines Bemühens kam er keinen Zentimeter voran.

_Ich muss ihm doch irgendwie helfen._

Er versuchte fieberhaft einen Weg aus dieser Situation zu finden. Suchend blickte er sich um. Seine Augen blickten ins Leere.

_In Merlins Namen, was geht hier vor? Ich kann doch nicht zusehen…_

Er wurde jedoch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er zu fallen begann. Erst war es nur ein Schweben, dann wurde er immer schneller und schneller und…

Mit aufgerissenen Augen saß er steif auf einem Bett. Seine Gedanken drehten sich rasend im Kreis.

_Wo bin ich?_

Er blickte sich um. Ein großes Bett (in dem er saß), davor ein Truhe auf der sorgsam seine Kleidung zusammen gelegt lag. Um ihn herum Regale voller Bücher, Büsten und vereinzelt ein paar Kerzen.

_Ein Traum, ich hatte einen Traum…_

Besann er sich, als er den Raum um ihn herum als den seinen erkannte. Fahrig fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die Harre und spürte erst jetzt, dass er völlig verschwitzt war.

_Schon wieder so ein Traum. Reiß dich zusammen!_

Ein Blick auf den Wecker links neben seinem Bett verriet ihm, dass es gerade sechs Uhr morgens war.

_Na wenn ich schonmal wach bin, kann ich auch gleich aufstehen._

In einer schnellen Bewegung fuhr er aus dem Bett hoch und ging langsam um sein Bett herum in Richtung Badezimmer.

Am Waschbecken angekommen spritze er sich erst einmal kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Dann zog er seine Boxershorts aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Der milde Schauer ließ seinen Körper auch langsam erwachen.

_Warum träume ich immer so einen Dreck?_ Fluchte er vor sich hin und begann sich zu waschen.

Zu guter Letzt wusch er sich noch die Haare und stieg triefend aus der Dusche. Mit 2 Schritten war er am Spiegel und sah sich das erste Mal an diesem Morgen ins Gesicht.

_Du siehst aber heute schön scheiße aus, Severus! _Sein Spiegelbild grinste ihn hämisch an.

„Halt den Mund!" murmelte er vor sich her und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs trocknete er seine Haare, die Stoppeln im Gesicht verschwanden und er konnte sich nun halbwegs selbst erkennen.

„Besser?" fragte er sein Spiegelbild, doch dieses Antwortete nun nicht mehr. Er verließ das Badezimmer und ging zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Genervt fummelte er aus seiner Truhe frische Sachen und zog sich an.

_Noch ein Jahr und ich bin ihn endlich los. _Er versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen. Doch er kannte sich selbst gut genug um zu wissen, dass er den heutigen Tag noch schlechter drauf war als sonst.

_Muss mich dieser Bengel denn nun auch noch im Traum verfolgen?_ „Potter…" spie er aus. Die Erinnerung, dass heute das neue Schuljahr begann, machte ihn auch nicht glücklicher. Ganz im Gegenteil: Er empfand die Sommerferien als sehr befreiend. Und da dieser Potter ja Gott sei Dank den Sommer über sonst wo verbrachte, nur nicht hier auf Hogwarts, waren die letzten Wochen entspannend für ihn gewesen. Er konnte sich täglich auf seine Arbeiten konzentrieren, neue Tränke erfinden und bekannte verbessern.

Doch in den letzten Tagen dieser Ruhe auf dem Schloss verfolgten ihn nun jede Nacht diese Träume. Und in seinen Träumen hatte er immer dieses Gefühl, dem _kleinen armen Harry Potter _helfen zu müssen. Noch einmal dachte er über die vergangene Nacht nach. Es sind immer die gleichen Bilder die er sah. Um ihn herum alles dunkel, nur in der ferne dieses flehende Gesicht und dem gegenüber zwei glühend rote Augen.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er langsam vor seinem Bett auf und ab lief. Er stoppte sich und sah auf die Uhr. 7.00. In einer halben Stunde musste er in der großen Halle sein und am ersten gemeinsamen Frühstück dieses Schuljahres teilnehmen.

„Phh… Das fehlt mir gerade noch!"

Widerwillig begab er sich auf den Weg aus seinem Schlafzimmer in sein Labor um von da aus seine Gemächer zu verlassen. Mit einem leisen Murmeln versiegelte er die Tür und schlug den Weg Richtung Frühstück ein.

Das Schloss war erfüllt von Stimmengemurmel. Wie er diese Kinder hasste: eingebildet und dumm. Nicht fähig seinem Unterricht in irgendeiner Weise zu folgen und natürlich gab es wieder 2 Schüler aus dem letzten Jahrgang, die ihre Prüfungen bei ihm nicht bestanden hatten. Mit dieser Plage musste er sich nun noch ein weiteres Jahr befassen.

Mit großen Schritten betrat er die große Halle und ging am Slytherin-Tisch vorbei zum Lehrertisch.

„Guten Morgen mein lieber Severus."

_Auch das noch_

„Morgen." Grummelte er zurück und setzte sich leicht schräg auf seinen Stuhl, um von Dumbledore nicht in ein Gespräch verwickelt zu werden.

Er trank seinen Kaffee, zu essen pflegte er früh sowieso nicht.

Seine Blicke schweiften durch die Halle nur um zu sehen, dass keiner der Schüler es wagte ihn anzublicken.

Und dort ganz hinten am Gryffindor-Tisch sah er ihn: Harry Potter. Und wie immer dabei dieser Hohlkopf … _wie hieß er noch gleich _… Weasly und Miss neunmalklug Granger. In diesem Augenblick sah diese von ihrem Buch auf (_Da sieht man mal, wie beglückend ihre „Freunde" sind, wenn Granger den ganzen Tag in Ihre Bücher sinkt…_). Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er Hermines Blick erwiderte und sah nun in ihre verwirrt wirkenden Augen.


	2. Chapter 1

Früh am Morgen erwachte Hermine aus einer traumlosen und erholsamen Nacht. Sie war gestern mit dem Hogwartsexpress hier angekommen und hatte sich sofort wieder heimisch gefühlt.

Sie öffnete langsam Ihre Augen und sah sich um. Die Mädchenquartiere waren nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie jetzt als Vertrauensschülerin ihr „Eigen" nennen konnte.

_Schön… Wie spät ist es eigentlich?_

Der Blick auf Ihre Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass es kurz vor sieben war und sie sich langsam fertig machen sollte, sonst würde sie noch an Ihrem ersten Tag als Vertrauensschülerin verschlafen.

Sie ging in ihr Badezimmer – _ja, mein eigenes Badezimmer _– um sich frisch zu machen.

Danach zog sie sich an, schnappte ihr Tasche und verließ den Turm, in dem sich ihr Zimmer befand. Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte schon reges Treiben und sie entdeckte Ron und Harry in ein Gespräch vertieft am Kamin.

„… das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht, dass die dich so ohne weiteres gehen lassen."

„Doch, es war seltsam." Erwiderte Harry „Irgendwie sind die seit dem Besuch von Professor Dumbledore … netter zu mir."

„Morgen ihr zwei, na gut geschlafen?"

„Morgen Mine, ja supi und du?" Ron lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Ja, hab ja jetzt mein eigenes Zimmer, und da schnarcht keiner!" Mit einem kleinen Kichern musste Hermine an ihr letztes Jahr denken, wo eine ihrer Zimmergenossinen die unangenehme Eigenschaft hatte, im Schlaf seltsame Geräusche von sich zu geben.

„Was man von Ron nicht behaupten kann!" Harry knuffte seinen Freund mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Hey, ich kann ja auch nix dafür!"

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr sagte Hermine: „Wir müssen langsam, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!"

„Ja, wie hab ich unsere Hermine vermisst, immer regeltreu und pünktlich!" Wieder war es Ron, der sich den Ellebogen einfing, aber dieser ging diesmal von Hermine aus.

Die vertrauten Gänge und Treppen hinunter zur großen Halle waren gefüllt von Schülern. Einige davon kannte sie, viele hatte sie trotz der sechs Jahre hier auf Hogwarts scheinbar noch nie gesehen.

Ein Gruppe Slytherin stand gackernd in der Ecke und Hermine erkannte Pansy und Draco unter ihnen.

„Man hat ja den ganzen Sommer nix von unserem großen Held Potter gehört, nicht dass er unter die Räder gekommen ist…" Malfoy sprach nun so laut, dass alle in der Umgebung es hören konnte und die Gruppe um ihn laut auflachte.

_Bitte nicht gleich am ersten Tag_ flehte Hermine zu sich selbst, doch zu spät, Ron konnte sich nicht beherrschen und zischte ein „Halt dein Maul, Malfoy!".

„Ach, Wiesel, hast den Sommer doch überlebt… und ich hatte so gehofft dich hier nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Das gleiche gilt auch für dich _Potter_." Das letzte Wort spuckte er regelrecht aus.

Hermine zog Ron am Ärmel, weil sie diesen dummen Hahnenkampf heute nicht ertragen wollte.

„Sie mal an, Wiesel lässt sich von nem Schlammblut kontrollieren. Selbst dir hätte ich mehr Stolz zugemutet… Oder,…" er überlegte scheinbar kurz: „nein, doch eher nicht." Und wieder lachte die ganze Gruppe lauthals, aber schienen sich dann doch einem anderen Thema zuzuwenden.

„Komm schon Ron, der ist es nicht wert." „Wenn ich den mal nach der Schule erwische… Der kann was erleben."

Harry hatte sich zu diesem Thema gar nicht geäußert und Hermine war froh darüber, denn diese Diskussionen hatte sie langsam satt.

Dann betraten sie zusammen die große Halle und gesellten sich zu Ginny und Neville an ihren Tisch. Das Frühstück schien schon in vollem Gange.

Hermine nahm sich ein großes belegtes Brot und kramte ein Buch über alte Runen aus Ihrer Tasche. Das war auch ihre erste Doppelstunde heute und wie immer wollte sie nicht unvorbereitet in die Stunde gehen.

Gedankenverloren bekam sie neben sich einen kleinen Streit von Ginny und Ron mit, konnte aber nicht erkennen, worum es ging.

_Ist Ginny eigentlich noch in Harry verliebt? _Sie blickte auf und sah erst ihn und dann sie an. Doch da schien nichts dergleichen zu sein.

_Geht mich ja auch nichts an._

…_**Granger…**_

Sie schreckte hoch, als sie grad sehr leise ihren Namen vernahm. Doch keiner ihrer Freunde schien etwas gehört zu haben. Sie schaute umher und blickte dann in Professor Snapes Augen. Der sah sie zwar an, aber auch irgendwie durch sie durch.

_Was war das denn jetzt?_

Nun blickte Snape sie an. Sie musste ziemlich verdattert drein geschaut haben, als er sie dann mit einem kleinen, ihm so typischen, „Lächeln" strafte.

_Warum glotzt du mich so an? _Irgendwie schien er ihre Gedanken lesen zu können und blickte weg.

_Meine Gedanken lesen können… Hermine, mach dich nicht lustig. Warum sollte der denn deine Gedanken lesen können .Okklumentik kann er, aber das würde ich doch merken. Außerdem, warum sollte der gerade meine Gedanken lesen wollen._

Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.


	3. Chapter 3

Ihre Nacht war bis jetzt eh schon ruhelos gewesen, doch just in dem Moment als sie fast eingeschlafen war, erwachte sie wieder.

Hermine hatte ein unbekanntes Gefühl in ihrer Lendengegend. Unwirsch versuchte sie dieses Gefühl verschwinden zu lassen indem sie sich drehte. Nichts, es wurde immer stärker. Sie öffnete die Augen, doch auch jetzt verschwand es nicht.

Wieder auf dem Rücken gelandet gab sie sich dem immer angenehmer werdenden Gefühl hin und schloss die Augen. Doch was sie sah, ließ sie wieder aufschrecken.

_Was in Merlins Namen…_

Dieses kribbeln im Bauch nahm mehr und mehr zu und sie spürte das Verlangen, ihre Augen wieder zu schließen.

Sie sah einen Mann in einem kleinen dunklen Badezimmer, welches nur von wenigen Kerzen erleuchtet war, in der Dusche stehen. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewand schien er … _Er befriedigt sich selbst. _Sie fühlte, dass sie immer noch in ihrem Bett lag, aber die Szene schien ihr so real. Hermine betrachtete, innerlich vor Lust zergehend, diesen wohl geformten Körper vor sich. Sie blickte über seinen Rücken hinab zu den Hüften und dann zum Po. Seine Hand bewegte sich immer schneller und auch Hermine schien seine Lust zu spüren. Sie betrachtete etwas verwirrt und doch hocherregt die Szenerie vor sich. Der Atem des Mannes ging immer schwerer, Hermine stöhnte leise auf und als sich seine Muskeln zu einem Höhepunkt verkrampften, sein lautes Aufstöhnen von seiner Lust in ihr Ohr drang, durchzuckte ein Blitz ihren Körper und ließ sie erzittern. Dieses Gefühl in ihrem Bauch kannte sie nicht, aber es war schöner als alles, was sie je zuvor gespürt hatte.

Noch immer diesen Mann im Blick verebbte langsam ihr zittern und sie kam wieder zu sich. Doch sie traute sich nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Sie wollte wissen wer er war, warum hatte sie so gefühlt, was war das für ein seltsamer Traum.

Der Mann drehte sich um und riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Ihr stockte der Atem… Sie sah geschockt zu, wie er sich mit einem Handtuch abtrocknete und langsam auf sie zukam. Doch er schien sie nicht zu sehen. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. „Hallo? … Professor? … Ich, ähm… Hallo?... Snape!... **_SEVERUS!_**"

Er blieb stehen. Sein Blick flog durch offensichtlich sein Badezimmer, als hätte er sie gehört. Kurz schaute er sie an, nein eher durch sie hindurch, drehte sich dann wieder und verschwand durch die Tür.

Erst jetzt traute sich Hermine, die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Sie lag immer noch in ihrem Bett (_Merlin sei Dank, ich habe mein Zimmer für mich allein_) und blickte verwirrt um sich. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. _War das ein Traum? Aber ich bin doch wach, oder? … Autsch … _Hermine hatte sich gerade selbst gekniffen um zu testen, ob sie schlief. Aber nein, sie war wach.

Noch lange überlegte sie, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Warum hatte sie ihren Lehrer in ihrem „Traum" gesehen, der sich offensichtlich selbst befriedigte. Und noch dazu: Warum hatte sie parallel zu ihm das Gleiche gespürt?

Dann kam ihr eine Idee: _Sollte das wirklich kein Traum gewesen sein, sondern … ja was war's denn sonst? ... – dann müsste ja sein Badezimmer so aussehen, wie ich es gerade gesehen habe… _Noch eine Weile überlegte Hermine, ob und wie sie in Professor Snapes Badezimmer kommen sollte, bis sie endlich, von Müdigkeit übermannt, in einen unruhigen Schlaf viel.

Am nächsten Morgen war sich Hermine nicht mehr so sicher, ob es nun nicht doch nur ein Traum war. _Aber das gilt es herauszufinden! _Sie war nie jemand, der irgendetwas nur halbherzig machte. So nahm sie sich nun vor, dem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen. Wie sie das anstellen sollte, wusste sie allerdings noch nicht. Sie konnte ja nicht einfach zu Snape gehen und ihn lieb darum bitten, mal einen Blick in sein Badezimmer werfen zu können. Sie konnte sich lebhaft sein Gesicht vorstellen und musste bei dem Gedanken fast lachen, was der Griesgram dann wohl von ihr denken würde.

Den ganzen Tag hing Hermine irgendwelchen Gedanken nach, aber achtete nicht wirklich auf Ron und Harry. Auch im Unterricht war sie schon aufmerksamer. Die beiden Jungs spürten natürlich sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, kamen aber nicht an sie heran.

„Ach, Minchen bitte! Was ist denn los. Wir machen uns ja fast Sorgen um dich. Du redest kaum, passt im Unterricht nicht auf und vorhin wärst du fast Malfoy in die Arme gelaufen!" fragte Ron in der Mittagspause. Nebenbei mampfte er ein Stück Kürbiskuchen und bei jedem zweiten Wort krümelte sich irgendwo ein Stück davon rum, jedoch nicht in seinem Mund.

„Nee, lass mal. Ist alles okay. Ich hab nur schlecht…geschlafen." gab sie fast wahrheitsgemäß zurück.

Da bei Hermine anscheinend wirklich kein Durchkommen war, gaben die Jungs es dann irgendwann auf, weiter nachzufragen.

Nach der großen Pause hatte sie Zaubertränke mit Slytherin, was Hermine mit großem Schrecken feststellte. Aber ein bisschen neugierig war sie auch. Sah der Professor heute etwas … entspannter aus? Hermine konnte sich ein leichtes kichern nicht verkneifen, als sie neben Ron und Harry zum Klassenzimmer liefen. Die beiden schauten sich kopfschüttelnd an, als ihre Freundin so aus heiterem Himmel losgluggste, konnten sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen.

Professor Snape saß schon hinter seinem Pult und las ein Buch, denn ihm war nicht nach Mittagessen.

Die Klasse betrat leise den Raum, nicht ohne stille Boxkämpfe zwischen Ron und Malfoy, aber Harry zog seinen Freund zu einem Tisch in der hinteren Ecke. Auch Hermine folgte ihnen.

Snape räusperte sich leise und schon war es mucksmäuschenstill geworden. Hermine sah ihren Lehrer verstohlen an, konnte aber keinerlei Unterschiede erkennen.

Die Doppelstunde gestaltete sich schwerer als gedacht, da fast alle den Stoff über die Ferien vergessen zu haben schienen. Auch Hermine meldete sich kaum, obwohl sie auf jede Frage des Professors eine Antwort wusste. Sie hatte jedoch Angst, er könnte ihr irgendetwas ansehen. Sie sah durch die Klasse, nachdem Snape wieder eine Frage gestellt hatte, aber keiner sich meldete.

Snape ging durch den Raum, seine Wut kaum verbergend. Er stellte sich hinter Neville auf und sagte wohl etwas zu laut (da Neville erschrocken zusammfuhr und fast vom Stuhl gefallen wäre): „Lonbottom, schlafen Sie? Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, viele von Ihnen schlafen noch und kommen nur schlafwandelnd in meinen Unterricht…"

„Das ist es!"

Snape fuhr herum, mit ihm die gesamte Klasse, um der Spur dieser offensichtlichen „Eingebung" auf die Spur zu kommen.

„Miss Granger! Ich finde es ja geradezu Begeisterungswürdig, dass sie einen Lichtblick hatten, würden Sie den mit uns teilen?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie erkannte, dass sie das gerade laut gesagt hatte.

„Ähm, Professor…"

„Miss Granger!"

„Ich, ähm, ich glaube ich habe eine Antwort auf Ihre Frage." sagte sie, sich selbst für die schnelle Reaktion dankend.

„Na dann schießen Sie mal los."

Der Tag ging dann ohne derartige Zwischenfälle weiter und Hermine konnte ihren Gedanken weiter ausbauen.

Zum Abend verzog sie sich schnell in ihr Zimmer, was dazu beitrug, dass Ron und Harry dachten nun sei sie endgültig verrückt.

Sie wartete bis kurz nach Ausgangssperre, zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über den Pyjama und schlich sich leise aus ihrem Zimmer.

Der Aufenthaltsraum war _Merlin sei Dank_ leer. Auch die fette Dame schlief schon und so bemerke niemand wie Hermine die Räume verließ.


	4. Chapter 4

…_**Warum glotzt du mich so an? ...**_

Erschrocken schaute er noch ein paar Sekunden zu Hermine, doch seine Mimik zeigte diese „Gefühlsregung" nicht.

Er drehte seinen Kopf weiter, um sie so aus seinem Gesichtsfeld zu verbannen.

_Hab ich das gerade wirklich gehört? Severus, jetzt hörst du schon Stimmen. Es wird Zeit, dass dieser Abschaum von Schülern endlich diese Schule verlässt. Es ist ja nicht zum aushalten, was der alte Tattergreis hier so zulässt und unterrichten will… Pah, unterrichten. Das ich nicht lache…_

Mit diesen Gedanken erhob er sich vom Stuhl und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen durch die Halle in Richtung seines Klassenzimmers. Er würdigte keinem einen Blick und merkte, zufrieden in sich hineinlächelnd, dass die Schüler, die er passierte ihr Gespräch unterbrachen.

_Wenigstens mein Haus hat noch Respekt vor Lehrern. Nicht so wie diese Schlammblüter oder Mischlinge._ Er griff den Gedanken von eben wieder auf und ärgerte sich einmal mehr darüber, dass die Kammer des Schreckens damals nicht noch ein wenig länger offen blieb.

_Nur so zum Spaß…_

Doch Harry Potter ist es damals gelungen, den Basilisken zu töten.

_Wieder dieser Potter. Noch ein Jahr Severus, dann bist du diese Missgeburt wieder los._

Er hatte die letzten Meter zu seinem Klassenzimmer erreicht und war nicht darüber verwundert, dass noch kein einziger Schüler anwesend war.

Keiner suchte seine Nähe länger als nötig. Aber keinem war es zu verübeln.

Der erste Tag dieses Schuljahres verlief wie sonst immer. Keiner seiner Schüler konnte ihm seine Fragen zufrieden stellend beantworten und er hatte großzügig mit Punktabzügen um sich geworfen – ausgenommen Slytherin natürlich. Aber auch deren Leistung war nicht besser als die der anderen Häuser.

_Ich muss mit denen ein Wörtchen reden. Es kann ja nicht sein, dass die in meinem Fach schlecht sind._

Einige „seiner" Schüler waren zugegebener Maße _eine Schande für mein Haus_, allen voran diese Parkinson. _Dumm wie Brot._

Aber eben reinblütig, also eine Slytherin.

Am Abend hatte er keine Lust am Abendessen teilzunehmen und ging direkt nach dem Unterricht in seinen Kerker, wie er ihn „liebevoll" nannte.

Er stellte sich in sein Labor und begann weiter an seinem neuen Trank zu tüfteln. Dieser Trank sollte eine Verbesserung zu dem werden, der sonst immer vor Okklumentiksitzungen getrunken werden musste.

_Potter hat sich damals zu sehr gewehrt, als dass man dem Bengel hätte etwas beibringen können. Warum musste unbedingt ich das machen. Bin ich nicht schon gestraft genug, dem irgendetwas beibringen zu müssen. Musste es unbedingt Privatunterricht werden._

Mit seinem neuen Trank sollte es für den Betroffenen unmöglich gemacht werden, sich überhaupt zu wehren… Nein, er sollte es nicht mal merken. Nur der ekelhafte Geschmack ließ sich nicht so ohne weiteres in einer Zitronenlimonade verbergen. Und auf diese Barriere war er gestern gestoßen, bevor er zu Bett gegangen ist. Nun versuchte er immer wieder neue Zutaten, sogar mit Himbeersirup (den er sich unter fadenscheinigem Vorwand von Dumbledore hat geben lassen) wollte es nicht so klappen.

Aber wirklich versuchen konnte er es nicht, denn er war aus irgendeinem Grund immun gegen seinen eigenen Trank. _Ich bin einfach viel zu gut in Okklumentik, als das das Gesöff mir etwas anhaben könnte. Aber an wem test ich das denn nun aus?_ Falten bildeten sich über seiner Stirn, als er versuchte in seinem Kopf ein geeignetes Opfer zu finden.

Seine Überlegungen und Neumischungen dauerten mittlerweile so lang, dass es weit nach Mitternacht war, als er sich besann ins Bett zu gehen.

Er räumte sein Labor mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs auf und ging durch sein Schlafzimmer ins Bad. Dort ließ er Wasser in die Wanne und gab ein paar Tropfen Patchoulie-Öl dazu.

Er zog sich aus und stieg in die Wanne. Den Kopf zurück gelehnt und das warme, duftende Wasser genießend, ging er anderen Gedanken nach…

Vor seinem inneren Auge tanzte eine großgewachsene Blondine mit üppigen Brüsten lasziv. Sie fuhr sich durch die Harre, am Hals entlang und umspielte dann ihren wohlgeformten Busen. Sie ließ verführerisch ihre Hüften kreisen und blickte ihn an. _Komm zu mir!_ Ihre Lippen formten lautlos einen Satz. Sie tanzte weiter, drehte sich und reckte ihm ihren kleinen Po entgegen. Er fuhr mit einer Hand aus dem Wasser und versuchte sie zu erreichen, sie zu ertasten. Doch er griff ins Leere.

Die Augen wieder offen blickte er auf die Wand hinter seiner Badewanne. Sie war weg. _Es ist einfach viel zu lange her. _Mit einem kaum zu verdrängenden Kribbeln in seinen Lenden stand er auf und ging zur Dusche um sich das Öl von der Haut zu spülen.

Er stellte das Wasser etwas kälter um seine Erregung zu beruhigen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Die Wassertropfen steigerten dieses Kribbeln eher und er unterlag der Versuchung, dem ein Ende zu bereiten. Mit einer Hand griff er nach seiner Erregung mit der anderen stütze er sich an der Wand ab. Er schloss die Augen und da war sie wieder. Tanzend und verführerisch lächelnd sah sie ihn direkt an. _Severus… _Er beschleunigte seine Bewegung, hielt wieder kurz inne um dann noch schneller zu werden. Er kannte sich in der Beziehung leider zu gut und wusste was er tat. Die Spannung in seinem Körper nahm immer mehr zu bis er sich fühlte, als müsse er zerspringen.

Mit einem kehligen Laut bäumte er sich kurz auf um sich dann seinen Muskelzuckungen hinzugeben. Viele kleine Beben durchfuhren seinen Körper und er blieb solang regungslos stehen, bis auch das letzte Beben verklungen war.

_Das ist erbärmlich…_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch die Erleichterung war größer als die Schmach sich seit Jahren keiner Frau mehr hingegeben zu haben.

Er wusch sich und griff beim Heraustreten aus der Dusche nach einem Handtuch. Normalerweise trocknete er sich ja nicht auf diese Art und Weise ab, aber es war schon zu einem Ritual geworden. Nach so einem … _Traum _… brauchte seine Haut diese Berührung.

Beim Verlassen des Bades streifte ihn ein süßlich riechender Wind. **_Severus…_** Verwirrt blickte er sich um, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Kopfschüttelnd ging er weiter in sein Schlafzimmer.

Er legte sich nackt unter seine Decke und verfiel schnell in einen (_Merlin sei Dank_) traumlosen Schlaf.


	5. Chapter 5

Ein lautes Geräusch lies ihn aus seiner Arbeit hochschrecken.

_Was in Merlins Namen soll das?_

Und wieder vernahm er es. Das Klonken kam von seiner Tür. Er ging, den Zauberstab gezückt (man kann ja nie wissen) zu der Tür, murmelte leise die Öffnungsfomel und öffnete die Tür.

Vor ihm stand…

„Miss Granger, was zum Teufel haben Sie zu so später Stunde noch im Schloss…" Doch weiter kam er nicht. Sie sank vor seinen Augen zu Boden und rollte sich wie eine Katze zusammen.

_Sie schläft?_

Er stand unentschlossen in der Tür und blickte auf das Bündel Mensch zu seinen Füßen. Was sollte er denn jetzt tun. Er war kurz davor, einfach die Tür zu schließen, aber was sollten die anderen Schüler von ihm denken, wenn die da morgen immer noch liegt.

_Außerdem kann ich sie ja nicht da auf dem kalten Steinfußboden liegen lassen._ Er schreckte bei dem Gedanken zusammen und schob ihn schnell beiseite.

_Bloß kein Mitgefühl, Severus. Das dumme Gör ist doch selber schuld, wenn die der Meinung ist, gerade hier schlafen zu wollen._

Doch er überwand sich, beugte sich zu ihr nieder und hob sie mit einem Schwung auf seine Arme, trug sie in sein Zimmer und verschloss die Tür.

Sie immer noch auf den Armen haltend, blickte er sich ratlos um. Wo jetzt nur hin mit ihr?

Er roch unwillkürlich an Ihren Haaren und sog den Duft ein. Sie rochen süß…

_Woher kenne ich diesen Geruch? _

Ertappt dabei, dass er sich ablenken ließ, ging er weiter in den Raum und legte Hermine auf einen großen Sessel.

Dann setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber und betrachtete sie.

_Das hättest du dir auch nicht träumen lassen, Severus. Eine Frau in deinem Kerker._ Er schnaupte leise auf.

Als Hermine hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, hörte sie auf gegen diese zu treten, sondern schloss die Augen.

„Miss Granger, was zum Teufel haben Sie zu so später Stunde noch im Schloss…" Sie musste sich zwingen, nicht laut loszulachen, als sie merkte, wie er in dem Augenblick stockte, in dem Hermine zu Boden ging.

Dann geschah lange Zeit nichts. Ein leises Rascheln eines Umhangs und dann 2 kräftige Arme die sie anhoben und in seine Räumlichkeiten trugen. Sie spürte, wie er stockte und an ihren Haaren roch. Kurze Zeit später wurde sie auf etwas weichem abgelegt und sie hörte, wie er sich ihr gegenüber setzte. Dann wieder Ruhe…

_Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht, er kann Okklumentik, wenn er dich jetzt erwischt…_

Ein leises schnaupen drang zu ihr, es klang fast wie ein lachen.

_Und nun, du Idiot? Warum hast du sie nicht gleich in dein Bett gelegt und bist über sie hergefallen?_

Er beobachtete sie nun schon eine Weile und ihm viel auf, wie unschuldig _die Kleine _da auf seinem Sessel lag.

Doch woher kannte er diesen Geruch? Er ging zu ihr rüber, hockte sich vor sie und schnupperte erneut an ihren Haaren.

_Letzte Nacht im Bad. Ich war gerade… _Er stand auf und ging in Richtung Bad um sich besser erinnern zu können. Den Geruch Ihrer Haare immer noch in der Nase.

_Aber wie soll das gehen?_

Mit Gerüchen kannte er sich aus, stellte er doch die Zusammensetzung seiner Tränke nur nach seinem Geruchsinn zusammen. Er konnte sich nicht irren. Genau diesen Duft hatte er letzte Nacht in der Nase, als er sein Badezimmer verließ.

Abrupt drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu der schlafenden Person auf seinem Sessel.

„Miss Granger!" er rüttelte sanft an ihren Schultern. Er wollte ihr ja nicht wehtun.

_Severus, bitte, seit wann kümmern dich Schmerzen anderer?_

Ein leichtes seufzen war unter ihm zu hören, als Hermine sich drehte und dann auf einmal vom Sessel genau in seinen Schoss fiel.

„Was…!" Weiter kam er nicht als er dieses süße Geschöpf auf seinen Beinen liegen sah.

Sie musste unbedingt durchhalten. _Nicht lachen, Hermine, reiß dich zusammen!_Sie hörte, wie er den Raum verließ und öffnete vorsichtig ihre Augen. Langsam sah sie sich in Ihrer Umgebung um und war erstaunt. _Hier nur ein paar Stunden verbringen, Hermine und du weißt alles über Zaubertränke was du wissen musst. _Ihre Blicke streiften an den Bücherregalen entlang und gerade noch rechtzeitig besann sie sich und schloss die Augen.

Wieder war er bei ihr. „Miss Granger!"

Um nicht loszuprusten, versuchte Hermine sich zu drehen, aber der Versuch misslang und sie landete direkt auf seinem Schoss.

_Scheisse… Was nun? Langsam aufwachen… Und dann?_

Hermine öffnete, so verwirrt dreinblickend wie möglich, erneut die Augen um ihm dann direkt in seine zu sehen. Sein Blick war unergründlich, keine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen. Seine großen schwarzen Pupillen verengten sich.

Da er so nah an ihr war, konnte sie nur schemenhaft sein Gesicht erkennen, der Raum dahinter blieb verborgen.

„Papa? Was ist denn los?"

Nun war er es, der sich ein Lachen wohl nicht verkneifen konnte und er gab ein paar kehlige Laute von sich.

„Nun, Miss Granger, ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihrer Mutter je begegnet bin." Er stand schnell auf und Hermine landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

_Ein bisschen vorsichtiger hättest du schon sein können. Wenn sie sich jetzt hier verletzt… wie erklärst du das Dumbledore._

Sie schien verwirrt. _Irgendwie sieht das gut an ihr aus… Spinnst du jetzt völlig? _riss er sich aus dem Gedanken und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Wo bin ich?"

„Nun, Miss Granger, Sie befinden sich in meinen Räumen. Sie wollen mir doch jetzt nicht erklären, dass Sie nicht wissen, wie Sie hier her gekommen sind." Er versuchte seinen Blick so streng wie möglich zu halten, was sich angesichts ihres Ausdruckes im Gesicht als schwieriger als Gedacht erwies.

„Professor? Ähm, ich… ich kann das erklären…!"

_Klar meine Süße, hattest Sehnsucht nach mir… _wieder lachte er. _Sei still, beherrsch dich!_

Das Lachen verstummte: „Dann lassen Sie mal hören."

„Ich, nun… Professor wissen Sie… Nein, ich kann es mir nicht erklären." Sie zitterte, ob vor Angst, Verwirrung oder Kälte konnte er nicht sagen, aber dass lässt sich ja herausfinden.

Snape drehte sich herum, ging mit großen Schritten zum Kamin und murmelte leise etwas hinein. Dann entfachte er das Feuer zu neuen Flammen, da die Glut nicht reichte, seinen Kerker zu heizen.

Jetzt griff er einen 2ten Stuhl und stellte ihn _so weit weg wie möglich _neben seinen zum Kamin. Mit einer kleinen Geste wies er Hermine an, darauf platz zu nehmen.

„Warten Sie einen Augenblick!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hermine erhob sich langsam vom Boden, auf dem sie immer noch saß, und ging zu dem Stuhl. Zitternd schlang sie ihren Morgenmantel um sich.

_Wenn du dir wegen dem Mist hier jetzt ne Erkältung einholst… _

Snape kam mit einer alten Decke zurück und setzte sich, nachdem er ihr diese gegeben hatte, neben sie.

„Passiert Ihnen sowas öfter?" Sie schaute verdutzt. „Ich meine, dass Sie mitten in der Nacht vor irgendwelchen Türen auftauchen und es sich dort gemütlich machen zum schlafen." Seine Augen funkelten. _Irgendwie hat er was…_

Als es an der Tür klopfte, fuhr Hermine erschrocken zusammen. Doch Snape schien gelassen, öffnete mit einem kleinen Wink seines Zauberstabes die Tür und ein Hauself trat herein.

„Der Tee, Sir. Für zwei Personen."

„Hier abstellen!" deutete Snape auf den kleinen Tisch.

„Sir, jawohl, Sir. Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch, Sir?"

„Nein!"

Der Hauself verschwand wieder und eine unangenehme Ruhe kehrte ein.

_Was soll ich denn jetzt sagen?_

„Ähm, Professor Snape….!"

„Ja, meine Liebe?" seine Stimme war nur noch ein kleines Brummen als er sie mit undeutbarem Blick ansah. _Meine Liebe, Oh Gott, er hat mich durchschaut…_

„Es, … es tut mir leid, Professor, wenn ich Sie … gestört haben sollte."

„Nun, Miss Granger, in der Tat, dass haben Sie. Aber Sie werden sicherlich nicht ohne Grund bei mir gelandet sein." Ein Lächeln umspielte seine sonst so eisernen Züge.

„Sie sind mir nicht böse?" etwas Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf, dass dieser nächtliche Ausflug doch nicht ihr letzter Ausflug überhaupt sein würde.

„Miss Granger, es ist doch offensichtlich, dass Sie nicht absichtlich hier aufgetaucht sind, aber gegen ihr Schlafwandeln sollten sie etwas unternehmen. Nicht das man Sie eines Morgens unten auf dem Rasen entdeckt, nach einem nächtlichen – wohlgemerkt gescheiterten - Versuch, ohne Besen zu fliegen. Möchten Sie Tee?"

_Warum bist du nur so nett? _Hermine versuchte ihre Frage in seinen Kopf zu pflanzen, denn sie traute sich nicht, diese Laut zu stellen.

**_Warum bist du nur so nett? _**hörte Snape sie fragen. _Die Traut sich was…_

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich Ihnen das DU angeboten habe." begann er nun doch Ihre Frage zu beantworten „Aber, _Miss_ Granger, auch Lehrer haben ein Privatleben und sollte ich immer so … streng … sein, wäre ich sicherlich schon an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben."

Laut scheppernd ging ihre Tasse zu Boden als er geendet hatte.

„Nun schauen Sie nicht so verdattert!" wieder ohne Worte seinerseits schwebten die Tassensplitter zu einer Form zurück und landeten auf dem Tisch, gefüllt mit frischem Tee.

„Professor? Ich habe diese Frage eben nicht laut gestellt. Zugegeben, ich habe sie … gedacht … aber nicht geäußert." sie schien ihre Fassung zurück gewonnen zu haben.

„Haben Sie nicht?" Nun war er es, der verwirrt blickte.

„Nein…"

Wieder herrschte Stille.

_Aber ich habe sie doch gerade eben deutlich gehört. Oder nicht? … Severus, reiss dich zusammen und denk nach._

„Gut, da scheinen wir ja ein kleines, na sagen wir, Problem zu haben." begann er endlich. Er stand auf und begann im Raum hin und her zu schreiten. Plötzlich blieb er abrupt stehen, drehte sich zu ihr um und sagte: „Lassen Sie uns das testen. Ich werde mich in das Nebenzimmer begeben und Sie… denken einfach mal an irgendetwas!"

_Du machst dich hier zum Affen, Severus. _

_Er will WAS testen?_ Doch schon war Snape verschwunden.

_An etwas denken, ich soll an etwas denken… Aber das tu ich doch gerade. Das ist doch lächerlich. _Trotzig stand sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und schritt nun ebenfalls durch den Raum.

_Zitronenbonbons_

_nein, das ist…_

_Abschlussprüfungen_

_auch nicht…_

Plötzlich stand er wieder im Raum.

„Miss Granger, so geht das nicht. Ich habe, zugegeben, schon von solchen … Phänomenen … gelesen."

Er ging an seinen Bücherregalen entlang und schien nach einem bestimmten Buch zu suchen.

„Hier ist es."

Hermine ging vorsichtig zu ihm rüber um den Titel des Buches zu lesen.

**Wenn die Seelen sich binden oder Seelentreffen**

Snape blätterte nun konzentriert durch ein paar Seiten und blieb dann bei einer Stelle hängen. Er begann leise daraus vorzulesen:

… **durch Umstände, die mir noch nicht weiter bekannt sind, kann es natürlich auch vorkommen, dass Seelen sich verlaufen. Ich vermute, dies kann durch Stress, durch den Tod eines geliebten Menschen oder komatöse Zustände auftreten. Aber auch das sind nur Vermutungen. Verirrte Seelen, sozusagen, wirren aber immer noch in der Nähe ihres Körpers umher und können sich mit weiteren Seelen treffen um nicht zu vereinsamen. Dieser Zustand kann dann von den betreffenden Personen manchmal als Gedankenlesen vernommen werden, was es aber in dem Sinne nicht ist, denn Seelen haben keine Gedanken, nur Empfindungen. Besonders starke Emotionen werden vernommen, wie zum Beispiel: Angst, Lieb, Hass oder Erregung und Aufregung.**

**Zumeist „halten" die betroffenen Seelen einander „fest", wie man diese Bindung lösen kann lesen Sie dann in Kapitel 12 „Seelentrennung" …**

Snape hatte aufgehört zu lesen und war in stilles Grübeln übergegangen. Als er sich umdrehte, stand Hermine direkt vor ihm. „Sie müssen jetzt versuchen, an etwas sehr intensives zu denken. Stellen Sie sich Ihren schlimmsten Albtraum vor oder ähnliches. Versuchen wir es noch einmal." Und schon war er wieder verschwunden.

_Mein schlimmster Albtraum… _wieder begann Hermine zu überlegen und umher zu wandern. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke, der ihr die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

_Ich war gestern bei dir!_

_Ich war gestern bei dir!_

_Ich war gestern bei dir!_

Immer und immer wieder wiederholte sie den Gedanken, ihre Schritte wurden schneller.


	7. Chapter 7

…_**Ich war gestern bei dir…**_

Erschrocken drehte er sich suchend um, ob Hermine zu ihm gekommen war. Doch da war niemand.

_Wie, sie war gestern bei mir? … Oh… _Er schien zu wissen… _Oho! _Nun ahnte er mehr… _Oii… _Er hob beide Augenbrauen, erstarrte und wurde rot.

Er stand mit verschränkten Armen im Badezimmer und blickte in den Spiegel. „Erwischt!" feixte sein Spiegelbild.

_Noch so'n blöder Spruch und du fliegst raus. … Severus, du lässt dir doch von dieser kleinen Göre nicht die Laune verderben. _normale – in seinem Fall fast weiß – Farbe war in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt. Außerdem war es jetzt viel interessanter, herauszufinden, wie und vor allem warum Hermine seine „Gedanken" lesen konnte und umgekehrt. Snape versuchte sein Gesicht so streng und verschlossen wie möglich zu halten als er zu Hermine in den Wohnraum zurückkehrte. _Nur nicht die Kontrolle verlieren!_

„Nun, Scham scheint auch ein solches Gefühl zu sein!" Hermine fuhr erschrocken rum und er erkannte, dass auch ihr die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben wurde.

Er reichte ihr das Buch. „Schlagen Sie nach, wie es dazu kommen konnte und vor allem aber, wie wir den Zustand beenden können." Snape ging zurück zu einem Bücherregal und erfasste Hermine im Augenwinkel. Sie stand immer noch verdattert im Zimmer und bewegte sich erst langsam zum Kamin zurück. Sie schlug die Decke um sich herum und begann zu blättern.

Amüsiert nahm er wahr, wie sie immer wieder zu ihm aufblickte und augenblicklich errötete, wenn er zurück sah. Wieder dem Regal zugewandt suchte er ein ganz bestimmtes Buch, welches er aber auf Anhieb nicht fand. So setzte er sich ohne Ergebnis zurück zu Hermine und begann angestrengt nachzudenken.

Nach einer Weile räusperte er sich und begann zu sprechen.

„Nun, Miss Granger, da diese … Situation Ihnen nicht ganz geheuer zu sein scheint, sollten wir damit beginnen zu erforschen, wann genau dies hier alles begann und… nun, ähm…" wieder ein räuspern, „was genau Sie gesehen haben." Sie hatte aufgehört zu lesen und starrte in das Feuer im Kamin.

„Nicht nur gesehen." nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern war zu vernehmen, aber Snape hatte es gehört.

„Wie meinen Sie das?" Erneutes zartrosa erfasste ihr Gesicht und sie wagte es immer noch nicht, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

Stille.

Hermine atmete tief durch und begann zu ergründen, wann genau sie begonnen hatte zu glauben Snape zu „hören".

„Gestern beim Frühstück hörte ich meinen Namen. Niemand anders schien ihn gehört zu haben. Und Sie, Professor, haben mich angesehen."

„Ja, dann haben Sie mir freundlicherweise klar gemacht, ich solle Sie nicht so … wie waren Ihre Worte?"

„Ich glaube ich hab sowas gesagt, wie anglotzen oder so. Und da haben Sie weggesehen. ich dachte, das sei Zufall."

Wieder Stille.

„Und dann, Miss Granger?" Ihn schien es zu amüsieren. _Ich hab doch nichts zu verbergen._

Wieder wurde Hermine knallrot und die Hitze stieg ihr ins Gesicht. Lange suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten.

„Ich konnte lange nicht schlafen, hab mich nur herumgewälzt. Komische Gedanken im Kopf."

Er nickte. „Kommen Sie zum Punkt!"

„Auf jeden Fall wurde mir dann irgendwie … schlecht. Ich versuchte das Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Also schloss ich die Augen und versuchte mich zu entspannen."

Stille.

„Und dann?" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein samtweiches Flüstern. Ihr liefen kalte Schauer über den Rücken, bei dem Gedanken, was nun folgen müsste.

Sie besann sich und sagte dann: „Ich weiß wie Ihr Bad aussieht…Sir!"

„Tatsächlich? Da bin ich ja mal gespannt."

Hermine versuchte sich Details zurück ins Gedächtnis zu holen und erklärte ihm dann sein Bad. Nur die Details des Mannes, der sich darin befand, lies sie aus. Als Hermine geendet hatte, fasste sie Mut und blickte in Snapes Augen. Diese waren unergründlich und er nickte kaum merklich.

„Nun, Miss Granger, das ist erstaunlich."

Wieder Schweigen. Dann stand er auf, beugte sich zu ihr runter. „Wenn Sie erlauben?" Und er roch erneut an ihren Haaren.

Hermine sah verwirrt aus, denn als er sich wieder gesetzt hatte, schloss er seine Augen. „Darauf kommen wir gleich zurück. Was aber meinten Sie, als Sie sagten, sie hätten mich nicht nur gesehen?"

„Ich… ähm… ich habe, … ich habe das Gleiche… ähm…"

Unvermittelt öffnete er seine Augen und blickte Hermine an. _Schöne, schwarze Augen. _Ihr Herz raste, als sie fortfuhr.

„Ich habe das Gleiche gefühlt." Sie sprach schnell, in der Hoffnung, es würde jetzt nicht all zu peinlich werden. Doch weit gefehlt.

„Was haben Sie denn gefühlt, Hermine?" _Er nennt mich beim Vornamen. _Doch schnell schob sie den Gedanken beiseite.

Als sie tief Luft holte um dem Unausweichlichem ein schnelles Ende zu bereiten, ertönte von irgendwo die laute Stimme Dumbledores.

„Alle Schüler finden sich sofort in der großen Halle ein, die Vertrauensschüler begleiten Sie. Die Lehrer kommen sofort in den Besprechungsraum hinter der großen Halle!"

Hermine erschrak, sie war doch die Vertrauensschülerin für Gryffindor. Doch bevor sie irgendetwas sagte, tauchte Dumbledores Kopf im Feuer auf.

„Miss Granger, Sie werden von Professor Snape begleitet. Ich habe Professor McGonagall beauftragt sich um die Schüler zu kümmern. Kommen Sie doch bitte mit in den Besprechungsraum. Bis gleich." Er schmunzelte kurz und war verschwunden.

Professor Snape erhob sich und hielt ihr eine Hand hin, damit sie aufstehen konnte. „Vergessen Sie nicht, was Sie sagen wollten, Hermine. Wir unterhalten uns noch!"


	8. Chapter 8

_So, ihr Lieben. Bevor es weitergeht mit meiner kleinen FF möchte ich mich erstmal ganz lieb bei allen Bedanken, die fleißig gelesen und reviewed haben._

_Hätte nicht gedacht, doch Anklang zu finden._

_Ich weiß, Snape ist nicht ganz das, was er ist… Aber das wird sich noch aufklären._

_Doch bevor ich jetzt in Tränen ausbreche, sollte es weiter gehen._

_Viel Spaß_

„Ähm, Professor? … Woher weiß der Direktor, dass ich hier bin."

„Nun, da ich mir unserer jetzigen Situation bewusst bin, habe ich Professor Dumbledore per Okklumentik mitgeteilt, dass Sie sich bei mir befinden… für ein gemeinsames Projekt."

_Was ja an sich stimmt _fügte er schmunzelnd in seinen Gedanken hinzu.

Hermine verfolgten andere Überlegungen. Was würden die Anderen nur von ihr denken, wenn sie jetzt Seite an Seite mit ihm auftauchen würde.

„Nun, Hermine, machen Sie sich da mal keine Gedanken. Da wir eh in den Besprechungsraum müssen, wird schon keiner mitbekommen, dass Sie bei mir waren." Er klang schon fast beleidigt, als Hermine jedoch aufblickte, schmunzelte er und sie bemerkte, dass es eine Art Spaß war.

„So war das doch gar nicht gemeint, Sir…" Sie hielt inne. „Hey, dass hab ich doch grad nicht laut gesagt."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Es scheint, dass irgendetwas nicht so ist, wie es sein sollte. Ich werde Professor Dumbledore konsultieren. Und nun seien Sie ruhig, oder möchten Sie, dass jemand sieht, wie wir uns unterhalten?" Hätte er sich jetzt nicht auf die Zunge gebissen, er hätte laut losgelacht. „Aua…" murmelte er, den Reflex des Lachens auf seiner Zunge spürend.

Nach wenigen Schritten erreichten sie eine Tür, die Hermine nicht bekannt war und gingen hindurch. Der Raum war relativ klein. Keine Fenster, nur ein Kamin. Roter Teppich, der wahrscheinlich schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, hellgraue Stoffbahnen an den Wänden. In der Mitte stand ein großer runter Tisch und drumherum in etwa 20 Stühle (so schnell kann Hermine nun auch nicht zählen). Einige Lehrer waren schon versammelt, andere traten nach ihnen ein. Zuletzt der Direktor.

„Setzt euch doch bitte, meine Lieben." Er räusperte sich, ging um den Tisch herum und nahm auf einem etwas höheren Stuhl platz. Seine Augen funkelten durch die Runde und er bedachte jeden mit einer kleiner Musterung, so als würde er etwas suchen.

„Ich habe euch gerufen, um euch etwas mitzuteilen, welches ich dann später auch den Schülern mitteilen werde." Er holt tief Luft bevor er fortfuhr, so als würde das nun Folgende schwer auszusprechen sein.

„Wie mir scheint, ist Miss Granger noch … vorhanden." Alle blickten Hermine fragend an.

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Sie mich jetzt alle für einen alten Mann mit Wahnvorstellungen halten…" er schmunzelte. „…nun, alt bin ich, aber das steht hier nicht zur Debatte. … Miss Granger, Ihre Räume sind verschwunden."

„Direktor, was sagten Sie?" Professor McGonagall war erbleicht.

„Ja, Minerva, Miss Grangers Räume sind … weg. Und mit ihnen auch der Turm. Wir können von Glück reden, dass Miss Granger sich für ein Projekt, welches ich nicht weiter benennen kann, bei Severus aufgehalten hat."

Einer der Lehrer riss seinen Kopf so schnell zu Snape herum, dass ein leises Knacken im Raum widerhallte. Der Professor schien nun etwas unruhig zu werden und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl kaum merklich hin und her.

„Ich ähm… WIR bereiten ein Projekt für die … ähm … Prüfungen vor." Er schaute Hermine ernst an und sie nickte zögerlich „Ja.".

„Nun, wie gesagt…" begann Dumbledore wieder, „ich habe keine Ahnung was passiert sein könnte. Ich weiß nur, dass unser lieber Hagrid aufgewühlt in meinem Büro erschien und er mir berichtete, dass ein Stück vom Schloss fehlt."

Ein leises Tuscheln ging durch den Raum, als die Lehrer nun zu begreifen schienen, was geschehen war. Dumbledore ließ sie einige Augenblicke gewähren und man vernahm einzelne Satzfetzen.

„…was hat das zu bedeuten…"

„…das arme Kind…"

Dann räusperte er sich wieder: „Da ich nicht weiß, wie das passieren konnte, müssen wir vorerst annehmen, dass sich auch unsere Schüler in Gefahr befinden. Vor allem auf Miss Granger sollten wir ein Auge werfen, aber darum kümmern wir uns gleich. Als nächstes werde ich unsere Schüler informieren. Ich möchte Miss Granger, Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall bitten, mich nach der Bekanntgabe in mein Büro zu begleiten. Und nun folgen Sie mir."

Er öffnete eine weitere Tür zur großen Halle, in der ein ziemliches Durcheinander herrschte.

Sie schritten hinter ihm her und verteilten sich am Lehrertisch.

Dumbledore erklärte seinen Schülern die Lage und teilte Ihnen mit, dass sie vorerst unter Aufsicht in der großen Halle übernachten müssten. Er ließ die großen Tische verschwinden und zauberte an die Wände mehrere 5stöckige Betten, so dass alle Schüler einen Platz finden würden.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht" Und zu den Lehrern gewandt: „Alle, bis auf euch drei, bleiben hier und achten auf die Schüler. Sollte irgendetwas auch nur den Anschein machen, nicht normal zu sein, bitte meldet es sofort bei mir."

Er wandte sich um und ging gefolgt von Hermine, McGonagall und Snape in Richtung seines Büros.


	9. Chapter 9

Beim Verlassen der großen Halle folgten fragende Blicke dem seltsamen Quartett. Nun, an sich war es ja nicht seltsam, denn Lehrer sah man oft zusammen, aber dass Hermine dabei war schien vielen Schülern ein Rätsel zu sein.

Auf dem Weg in Dumbledores Büro sprach keiner ein Wort, aber Hermine gingen viele seltsame Gedanken durch den Kopf.

_Wie, in Merlins Namen, ist mein Zimmer verschwunden und warum? Oh Gott, was wäre gewesen, wenn ich noch da drin gewesen wäre? Wär ich mit verschwunden oder nur zu Boden gefallen?_

Als der Direktor dem Wasserspeier das Passwort zumurmelte, wurde Hermine aus den Gedanken gerissen. Vielleicht könnte Dumbledore ihr ja erklären, was geschehen war.

Er deutete still auf die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch und nahm dann in seinem Sessel platz. Lange Zeit herrschte beklommenes Schweigen, denn alle schienen den Vorfall erst einmal verarbeiten zu müssen.

Nach schier endloser Stille, so kam es Hermine zumindest vor, begann Dumbledore zu sprechen.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich war vorhin nicht ganz ehrlich zu euch. Als Hagrid in mein Büro gestürzt kam und mir erzählte, was er gesehen hatte, beziehungsweise eben nicht mehr gesehen hatte, war mir sofort klar, was passiert war."

Professor McGonagall unterbrach ihn: „Warum hast du das denn nicht gleich gesagt, Albus?"

„Ich wollte, dass nicht all zu viele Menschen mit einbezogen werden, aber vor allem wollte ich den Schülern keine Angst machen."

Hermine wurde immer ungeduldiger und rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Dies schien der Direktor zu bemerken, denn er sagte dann zu Hermine gewandt: „Haben Sie keine Angst, mein Kind. Ihnen wäre nicht viel passiert. Wir haben seit einem kleinen Zwischenfall vor ein paar Jahren einen Schutz auf dem Schloss, sodass niemand vom Schloss springen oder Fallen kann. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie nicht mit verschwunden wären."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?" Wieder war es McGonagall.

„Nun, Minerva, ich kenne diesen Zauber und ich bin in gewisser Weise auch für dieses Unglück verantwortlich."

„WAS?" Hermine und Professor McGonagall sprachen fast im Chor.

„Nun, das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte, aber ich versuch mich kurz zu fassen." Wieder an Hermine gewandt: „Sie können sich doch sicherlich an das Hauptquartier des Ordens erinnern, nicht wahr Miss Granger?"

Sie nickte.

„Dieses wurde durch einen Zauberspruch so behandelt, dass man es durch Magie für die Augen Unwissender verschwinden lassen kann und man kann es ebenso durch Magie wieder erscheinen lassen." Er räusperte sich, fuhr dann aber fort: „Diesen Zauberspruch haben wir bei der Gründung des Ordens vor vielen Jahren entwickelt. Leider hat er jedoch zwei kleine Haken."

„Und die wären?" Snape erschrak über sich selbst, dass er so neugierig war und lehnte sich zurück in seine Lehne, als hätte er nichts gesagt.

„Ja, mein lieber Severus, zum einen funktioniert dieser Spruch nicht richtig bei Vollmond…" er zeigte zu einem Fenster, an dem ein klarer und voller Mond zu sehen war, „… denn da verschwinden die Gebäude, oder wie in unserem Fall Gebäudeteile, vollständig. Und zum anderen…" Dumbledore holte tief Luft. „habe ich diesen Zauberspruch damals Tom Riddle beigebracht."

„Sie haben was?" Diesmal sprachen alle drei.

„Sie denken also Vol… äh, der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ist dafür verantwortlich?" Jegliche Farbe war aus Professor McGonagalls Gesicht verschwunden, als Sie die Tragweite des gerade Gehörtem begriff.

„Wir müssen es zumindest annehmen, denn ich vermute nicht, dass ein Anhänger des Ordens seine Späßchen mit uns treibt."

„Und warum gerade Miss Grangers Zimmer, und mit dem den ganzen Turm?" Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor schien sich wieder gefasst zu haben.

„Auch das kann ich nur mutmaßen, Minerva. Aber die Vermutung liegt Nahe, dass Riddle versucht, Mr Potter, sagen wir, weh zu tun. Und das tut er in dem er Mr Potter nahe stehenden Personen Schaden zufügt." Der Professor schmunzelte.

„Was, Albus, findest du daran so lustig?"

„Ich weiß etwas, was Riddle vermutlich nicht weiß: Dieser Spruch betrifft tatsächlich nur das Gebäude, nicht die Personen, die sich darin befinden. Mir war damals klar, welchen Schaden man so anrichten könnte, also habe ich ihn so konzipiert, dass jegliches Leben davon nicht betroffen sein wird. Wenn wir also zum Turm fliegen würden, nun eher zu seinem ursprünglichen Platz, fänden wir dort sicherlich noch ein paar Insekten, die hilflos in der Luft rumschwirren."

Hermine sackte innerlich zusammen, als sie begriff, dass das Verschwinden ihres Turms tatsächlich kein Zufall war und dass dieser Angriff ihr gegolten hatte. Sie begann zu zittern. Und langsam erkannte sie die Folgen…

_Meine ganzen Sachen… Mein Tagebuch, die Fotos, oh großer Merlin, all meine Unterlagen sind weg…_

Sie begann still zu weinen.

„Und… und." schluchzte Hermine leise. Erst jetzt bemerkten die Lehrer ihren Gefühlszustand. „Und wo sind meine ganzen Sachen? Mein ganzes Leben war in dem Turm." Immer heftiger traf sie der Schmerz des Verlustes, denn sie erlitten hatte und immer stärker wurden ihre Tränen. Professor McGonagall stand auf und nahm ihre Schülerin in den Arm. „Ach meine Liebe, das wird sich schon alles wieder finden, nicht wahr?" Diese Frage war direkt an Dumbledore gerichtet. „Ja, sobald wir Ihren Turm ausfindig machen konnten, werden wir auch Ihre Sachen wieder finden. Nur kann ich Ihnen keine all zu großen Hoffnungen machen, dass das sehr schnell passieren wird. Severus, weißt du wann das nächste Treffen mit Riddle angesetzt ist?"

Snape erschrak, als er angesprochen wurde, denn er hatte sich dem Gedanken hingegeben mit _dieser kleinen Granger _Mitleid zu haben. Schnell versteckte er seine „Emotion" um seinem Gesicht den üblichen Ausdruck zu geben: kalt, abweisend und voller Desinteresse für andere.

„Nein." antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Er war schon lange nicht mehr zu den Treffen der Todesser gerufen worden, doch er war irgendwie froh darüber. Den Ekel Voldemorts gegenüber konnte er nicht lange und auch nicht oft verbergen. Das alles hatte er Lucius Malfoy zu verdanken, denn der versuchte ihn, den treuen Todesser, beim Lord in Misskredit zu ziehen. Einerseits war er Malfoy dankbar, andererseits wusste Snape nicht wirklich, was das genau zu bedeuten hatte. Aber er fasste einen Entschluss.

„Ich werde noch heute zu Malfoy gehen und ihn zur Rede stellen. Natürlich auf meine Art." fügte er leise hinzu, denn er müsste sich mit Malfoy über die Idee des Lords freuen und über das Versagen des Ausführers trauern oder schimpfen. _Wie ich das alles hasse!_

„Vielleicht bekomme ich auch heraus, was der dunkle Lord wollte, aber ich darf nicht all zu neugierig wirken, dass lenkt zu sehr SEINE Aufmerksamkeit auf mich." fügte er seinen Gedanken hinzu, nun aber gesprochen zu Dumbledore.

„Nein, es ist besser du wartest noch ein paar Tage. Ich denke das wäre besser. Es ist sonst zu auffällig."

„Aber…"

„Nein, Severus, dass ist mein letztes Wort. Wir werden uns noch ausführlicher unterhalten müssen."

Snape musste sich gestehen, dass es kein Sinn hatte, mit dem Direktor zu „disputieren". Für seinen Geschmack war _der Alte_ aber viel zu geduldig.

„Minerva, ich denke, wir müssen heute Nacht eine andere Unterkunft für Miss Granger suchen. Die große Halle ist wohl etwas zu „überfüllt" heute Nacht. Und morgen bei Sonnenaufgang ist die Gefahr gebannt und wir suchen eine längere Lösung. Und du, mein Kind, mach dir bitte nicht all zu viele Sorgen. Es wird alles wieder gut."

„Ich werde sie heute Nacht mit zu mir nehmen, Albus."

„Nein, Minerva, auch wir werden heut Nacht in keinem der Türme verweilen. Noch ist die Gefahr nicht gebannt. Wir wissen ja nicht, ob nicht noch andere Gebäudeteile verschwinden. Ich denke, der Keller ist momentan der sicherste Ort im Schloss." Dabei wandte er sich an Snape, der noch nicht zu begreifen schien.

„Severus?"

„Professor?"

„Konnten Sie meinen Gedanken folgen?"

„Nein." _Oh Merlin, nein… _Es machte „klick". Noch einmal wiederholte er die Worte des Direktors in seinem Kopf… „der Keller ist wohl der sicherste Ort"… _Nein, dass mache ich nicht mit, dass kann mir der Verrückte nicht aufschwatzen. DAS LASSE ICH NICHT ZU!_

„Severus, ist es in Ordnung für dich, wenn Miss Granger ihr Nachtlager heute Nacht in deinem Wohnzimmer aufschlägt?"

_Nein, nein, nein und nochmals nein!_

„Ich denke schon." antwortet Snape knapp. _Hast du den Verstand verloren? Hast du überhaupt zugehört Severus? Jetzt hast du die Granger am Hals. Was geht hier nur vor?_

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich denke es wird jetzt auch Zeit. Minerva, begleite mich bitte wieder runter in die große Halle. Wir sollten nicht all zu lang hier verweilen, um keine Spekulationen aufkeimen zu lassen." Damit war er von seinem Sessel aufgestanden und begleitete alle aus seinem Büro.

Hermine war noch zu aufgewühlt um mitzubekommen, was gerade entschieden wurde.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermine bekam kaum noch mit, wie sie Snape folgte. In ihrem Kopf fuhr irgendetwas Karussell. Sie wurde sich der Folgen und der „was-wäre-gewesen-wenn"-Folgen immer bewusster. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und ab und zu schluchzte sie leise auf. Der Gedanke, alles, was ihr Wert war, verloren zu haben und fast vielleicht in Voldemorts Armen gelandet zu sein trieb ihr Übelkeit durch den Körper. Warum hatte sie nicht einige Sachen zu Hause bei ihren Eltern gelassen? Von Jahr zu Jahr wurde das Verhältnis schlechter und sie hatte sich dieses Jahr entschlossen, alles mitzunehmen um nicht in den Ferien heim zu müssen.

Snape schritt ohne ein Wort zu sagen voran, er hätte eh nicht gewusst, was er hätte sagen sollen. Die Schmerzen der Granger gingen ihm irgendwie nahe und er konnte ihre Trauer über den Verlust ihrer Habseligkeiten nachempfinden. _Das liegt doch nur an diesem Seelen-Mist. _korrigierte er sein Mitgefühl, doch eine ganz leise Stimme in seinem Kopf wollte ihn überzeugen, dass es nicht so war. Doch diese Stimme wollte er nicht hören, also schritt er noch schneller voran, um ihr zu entfliehen.

Vor seiner Tür musste er ein paar Augenblicke warten, bis Hermine ihn erreicht hatte. Leise murmelnd sprach er den Öffnungszauber und führte sie in seine Privaträume. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs stellte er seine Couch in eine Ecke, die ihm als geeignet erschien, und verzauberte das Sofa zu einem Bett. Recht schmucklos, aber es würde seine Dienste tun.

Apathisch schien Hermine auf das Bett zu starren, ihre Umgebung war leer. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen legte sie sich in das Bett, drehte Snape den Rücken zu und schloss die Augen.

Dem Professor lag eine bissige Bemerkung auf der Zunge, aber seine Stimmbänder versagten ihm. Er konnte dieses arme Geschöpf jetzt nicht noch malträtieren.

Leise zog er sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück und legte sich in voller Montur auf sein Bett, die Arme unter seinem Kopf verschränkt.

Eine tiefe Trauer durchzog ihn und er konnte nicht umhin, leise aufzuseufzen.

Was war da heute Abend passiert. Snape ging alle Ereignisse in Gedanken noch einmal durch. Aber so richtig konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht. Noch immer hörte er das leise Schluchzen von Hermine. Entnervt legte er einen Bann über sein Schlafzimmer um alle Geräusche von außen, wie auch von innen, zu isolieren. Doch das leise Weinen war noch da. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass er dieses Geräusch nur in seinem Kopf hörte.

Dies machte ihm Sorgen, denn dieses eine Buch sagte aus, dass eine solche Verbindung der Seelen plötzlich auftrat und dass sie sich schnell so rasch verstärkte, dass es den Betroffenen möglich war lautlos zu kommunizieren. Das hatte er Hermine verheimlicht, denn er wollte ihr noch nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten. Sie hatte genug mit der jetzigen Situation zu kämpfen.

Aber auch Hermine war es nicht entgangen, dass die „Hochzeit der Seelen" (so nannte es dieser Autor) abgeschlossen war. Wenn sie nun wollte, konnte sie jeden Gedanken von Snape lesen. Aber sie konnte es auch für Gewisse Zeit abstellen. Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her. Ihre Tränen wollten nicht aufhören, doch sie merkte, dass sie es leid war. _Es nützt doch eh nichts, du kannst mit deinen Geheule nichts ändern, NICHTS! _Doch anstatt sich zu beruhigen, schossen ihr immer wieder neue Tränen in die Augen.

Snape hatte den Bann wieder von seinen Räumen genommen, es hatte keinen Sinn, seine Kraft zu verbrauchen. Er hörte sowieso alles.

Über das leise Wimmern wurde er müde und sank in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Er konnte nicht sagen, ob nur Sekunden vergangen waren, oder schon Stunden, als ihn eine leise Stimme weckte.

_**-Professor?-**_

Es war keine Stimme, sondern ehre ein Gedanke, wie er feststellen musste, als niemand in seinem Raum stand.

**_-Mhh?- _**dachte er.

_**-Professor, es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie störe, aber ich kann nicht schlafen. Stört es Sie, wenn ich etwas in Ihrer Bibliothek stöbere?-**_

Er lachte kurz auf. _Selbst jetzt kommt sie von den Büchern nicht los._

_**-Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, Miss Granger. Ich habe übrigens neben dem Kamin Wasser stehen, sollten Sie durstig sein.-**_

_**-Dankeschön!-**_

Nach wenigen Minuten spürte er, wie sie ruhiger wurde. Es beruhigte ihn. Und doch kam er nicht umhin zu grübeln, warum er so nett zu ihr war. _Seelen können nicht böse sein, Seelen sind zart, es gibt keine harten Worte. _Das wiederum stand auch in dem Buch.

Ein leises Summen tauchte in seinem Kopf auf. Es dauerte etwas, bis er erkannte, dass es Hermine war, die eine Melodie vor sich her summte. Da schoss ihm ein Gedanke wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf. Schnell stand er auf und betrat leise die Bibliothek. Da saß sie auf dem Fensterbrett im Licht des Vollmonds und las. _Bezaubernd schön._

„Miss Granger?" er wartete keine Antwort ab. „Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen, kommen Sie mit."

Verdutzt schaute sie auf, aber folgte ihm ohne ein Wort. Vor einem Wandteppich blieb Snape stehen und wandte sich zu ihr um. „Sollten Sie irgendjemandem hiervon erzählen, mache ich Sie einen Kopf kürzer, verstanden?" So hart wollte er nicht klingen, aber sie sah ihm neugierig in die Augen und nickte. Der Teppich verschwand und eine Tür kam zum Vorschein. Er öffnete Hermine und lies sie vortreten. Ihr stockte der Atem. In diesem etwa 10 mal 10 Meter großem Raum stand ein Flügel. Rundherum an den Wänden waren Kerzen und deren Licht spiegelte sich sanft in dem klaren Lack des Klaviers.

Fragend schaute sie Snape an. „Nun, ich dachte, vielleicht haben Sie Lust etwas zu spielen. Ich nehme an, Sie können Klavier spielen, Miss Granger?" Wieder nur ein Nicken. Langsam trat sie auf den Flügel zu und setzte sich vor ihm auf den Hocker. Snape stand immer noch in der Tür.

„Sie können gern hier bleiben, wenn Sie möchten, Professor." Ohne ein Wort setzte er sich hinter sie auf eine Couch.

Hermine atmete tief durch und begann zu spielen. Kein Lied was sie je gekannt hätte, sie lies einfach ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf und formte daraus eine Melodie. Eine sehr traurige Weise drang hervor, sehr leise, aber trotzdem stark. Ihre sanften Finger berührten die Tasten nur schwach, aber zu mehr war sie nicht im Stande. Dankbar schloss sie die Augen und genoss die innere Ruhe, die ihr das Spiel brachte. _Woher hat er das gewusst?_

Snape saß hinter ihr und betrachtete ihren Rücken. Sie hatte sich merklich aufgerichtet und er spürte ihre Zufriedenheit und Dankbarkeit über dieses kleine „Geschenk". Die Melodie drang zuerst in sein Ohr, dann in sein Gehirn und zu guter Letzt in sein Herz. Diese Melancholie kannte er nur allzu gut. Stunden hatte er an diesem Flügel zugebracht, wenn ihn seine Trauer übermannte. Stunden, die sein Leben wieder, und wenn auch nur für Kurz, zurechtgerückt hatten. Er spürte ihren tiefsitzenden Schmerz, war sie etwa auch so einsam wie er? Zumindest in diesem Moment schien sie es zu sein.

Stille Tränen rollten über seine Wange.


	11. Chapter 11

Erst nach ein paar Augenblicken hatte Snape bemerkt, dass Hermine aufgehört hatte zu spielen. Die Melodie schwang noch leise durch den Raum.

Er blickte auf. Was er sah, lies ihn zusammenzucken. Vor ihm saß nur noch ein kleines Häufchen Elend, welches schluchzend in sich zusammen gesunken war. Aber um Hermine rum schien etwas zu leuchten. Snape schloss kurz die Augen um sie dann nur eine Sekunde später wieder zu öffnen. Das Leuchten war noch da, ihre Aura schien zu Leuchten. Leise stand er auf und setzte sich neben sie. Ohne zu wissen, was er da eigentlich tat, legte er einen Arm um Hermine und zog sie sanft zu sich. Sie lies es ohne Reaktion geschehen, aber ihr Schluchzen wurde leiser.

Snape versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er über Auren wusste. Als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, was er gerade gesehen hatte, erschrak er. Snape erhob sich, hob Hermine auf seine Arme und brachte sie in ihr Bett. Mit schnellen Schritten stand er vor einem Regal, welches übervoll mit kleinen und großen Phiolen bestückt war. Ohne richtig hinzusehen, griff er das Richtige und reicht es Hermine.

„Hier, trinken Sie das!"

Ohne Widerworte öffnete sie das kleine Fläschchen und trank es in einem Zug aus. Er blieb noch einige Momente, um zu sehen, wie sie in den traumlosen Schlaf sank. Als er innerlich spürte, wie die Ruhe über dieses _hilflose Geschöpf _zurückgekehrt war, ging er direkt zum Kamin, streute etwas Flohpulver hinein, trat in das Feuer und sagte: „Hogwarts, Große Halle."

Dort angekommen, blickte er sich kurz um. Bis auf die Lehrer und einige Vertrauensschüler, die zwischen den Betten umherstreiften, schliefen alle Schüler. Seine Augen erblickten den Gesuchten und er schritt leise, aber so rasch wie möglich zu Dumbledore.

„Direktor, ich muss Sie unbedingt jetzt unter vier Augen sprechen."

Der Direktor blickte ihn verwundert an, es war natürlich nicht Snape-üblich, dass er ohne weiteres die Worte an ihn richtete.

„Gut, wir gehen in den Besprechungsraum."

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gleich vorhin erzählt, Severus?" Der Direktor wanderte unruhig durch den Raum, nachdem er sich von Snape die Geschichte mit den Seelen erzählen lies.

„Da gibt es noch etwas…"

„Noch etwas?" wiederholte Dumbledore.

Snape wurde unruhig, aber er war sich sicher, dass seine Entscheidung richtig war, dem Direktor alles zu berichten.

„Ich habe Miss Grangers Aura gesehen. Es war ein kleines Leuchten. Und mit klein meine ich wirklich klein. Nur direkt um ihren Körper herum."

Der Direktor wurde sichtlich bleich und lies sich geräuschvoll in einen Stuhl sinken. Lange Zeit konnte Snape das Mimikspiel in Dumbledores Gesicht verfolgen. Es schien sich seinen Überlegungen anzupassen. Mehrere Minuten vergingen und Snape wurde langsam unruhig. Er hatte den Direktor noch nie so lange grübeln sehen.

„Wo ist Miss Granger jetzt?"

„In meinen Räumen, ich habe ihr traumlosen Schlaf´ gegeben."

Wieder ein langes Schweigen. „Nun, Severus, was Miss´ Grangers Aura anbelangt, würde ich sagen, dass behalten wir erst einmal für uns. Ich möchte ihr keinen all zu großen Schrecken einjagen. Aber das wirft natürlich Fragen auf. Ich habe nie bemerkt, dass Miss Granger unglücklich ist." er räusperte sich. „Das Verschwinden von ein paar Materiellen Dingen wird ihr kaum den Lebensmut genommen haben. Das erklärt übrigens auch, warum gerade eure Seelen sich teilweise gelöst und sich gefunden haben." Snape zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Auch wenn du es nicht gern zugibst, Severus, aber du bist einsam. Und Seelen vertragen Einsamkeit nun mal nicht so gut. Aber warum Miss Granger sich so fühlt… Ich dachte immer Mr Potter und Mr Weasley wären gute Freunde…" _Ja ja, das goldene Trio, da kommen ja Dinge zum Vorschein…_Snape versuchte Widerworte zu finden, aber innerlich musste er gestehen, dass Dumbledore gar nicht mal so falsch liegt. Gerade, als er etwas sagen wollte, kam der Direktor ihm zuvor.

„Ich habe mich schon sehr oft mit Seelen befasst. Aber sehr intensiv erst, als ich das mit den Horcruxen von Tom Riddle erfahren habe." Er schien mehr mit sich selbst zu reden. „Es gibt natürlich Zaubersprüche um fremde Seelen an sich zu binden, aber ich glaube kaum, dass Miss Granger etwas damit zu tun hat. Hast du etwa…?"

Ein empörtes Schnauben war zu hören: „Nein!"

„Nun, dann stehe ich vor einem Rätsel." Nach einer kurzen Überlegung füge er hinzu: „Ich werde mich noch etwas belesen, komm bitte morgen nach dem Frühstück mit Miss Granger in mein Büro."

Snape murmelte etwas, dass wie eine Zustimmung klang und der Direktor sprach weiter. „Ich denke, es ist auch jetzt Zeit für dich ins Bett zu gehen. Der Unterricht morgen wird ausfallen, auch wenn man ihn nicht sehen kann, ist der Vollmond auch tagsüber noch da. Ich möchte niemanden in dieser Schule unnötiger Gefahr aussetzen."

Der Tränkemeister erhob sich und ging raschen Schrittes zurück in Richtung Slytherin-Räume. Er bemerkte nicht mehr, wie Dumbledore leise flüstern seinem letzten Satz hinzufügte: „Ich denke, Miss Granger wird dir noch gut tun."

In seinem Kerker angekommen, ging er noch einmal kurz an Hermines Bett um zu sehen, ob sie wirklich schlief. Er machte kein Licht, aber seine an Dunkelheit gewohnten Augen erkannten ihr entspanntes Gesicht und den langsamen aber gleichmäßigen Atem. Leise entfernte er sich Richtung Schlafzimmer. _Duschen kann ich auch morgen früh._ Der Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit zum schlafen blieb, es war kurz nach 4 Uhr Morgens, aber Snape brauchte noch nie viel Schlaf.

Als Snape erwachte, war es schon hell draußen, ein sanfter Sonnenstrahl drang durch die kleinen Fenster am oberen Ende der Wand. Leise seufzend erhob er sich und ging in Richtung Bad. Die Hand schon an der Türklinge, erinnerte er sich, dass er sein Quartier ja letzte Nacht mit jemanden geteilt hatte. So klopfte er leise aber bestimmt an die große Holztür und lauschte. Nichts. Vorsichtig öffnete Snape die Tür und erkannte nach einem kurzen Rundumblick, dass das Bad leer war. Drinnen angekommen, legte er einen Zauber auf die Tür, so dass niemand ungewollt eintreten konnte. Schnell sprang er unter die Dusche, wusch sich die Haare. Nach dem Reinigen trocknete er sich und seine Haare mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs und auch die kleinen schwarzen Stoppeln in seinem Gesicht verschwanden. Er schlüpfte in seine Kleidung und ging zurück in sein Schlafzimmer um sich eine Robe anzuziehen.

Jetzt war es an der Zeit nach Miss Granger zu sehen. Leise trat er aus seinem Schlafzimmer in das Wohnzimmer. Dort in der Ecke lag sie, noch immer schlafend. Sich noch nicht ganz sicher, wie er sie wecken sollte trat er auf sie zu. _Kurz nach Sieben. _Er kam also nicht drumherum. Ein Schmunzeln huschte über seine Mimik, als er sah, wie Hermine in dem Bett lag. Ein Bein hing neben dem Bett, die Arme seltsam hinter ihrem Kopf verdreht, die Haare völlig zerwuschelt und der Mund halb offen. Wenn er ihr nicht den ´traumlosen Schlaf gegeben hätte, würde es ihn jetzt schon interessieren, was sie so träumte. Ein wenig verwundert über seine Gedanken, aber kein bisschen ärgerlich, flüsterte er ein leises „Miss Granger". Keine Reaktion, _also noch etwas lauter_. „Miss Granger!" Wieder nichts. „Chrchrm!" Vorsichtig stupste er sie an der Schulter an. „Wachen Sie endlich auf, ich will hier nicht ewig Aufweckdienst spielen!" Das hatte er fast geschrieen, als Hermine sich endlich zu bewegen anfing. Sie öffnete leicht ihre Augen und begann sich zu strecken, wobei ihre Decke letztendlich aufgab und zu Boden rutschte. Snape machte einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete amüsiert die Szene. „Chrchrm!" Hermine erschrak über dieses unbekannte Geräusch am frühen Morgen und blickte ihren Professor verwirrt in die Augen. _Professor Snape… SNAPE? Wo, in Merlins Namen, ist meine Decke. _Hastig drehte sie ihren Oberkörper auf der Suche nach ihrer Decke hin und her, bis Hermine sie neben dem Bett auf dem Boden entdeckte. Eilig griff sie danach und versteckte dahinter ihren Körper. Erst jetzt realisierte sie, dass sie noch in voller Montur war, dass heißt Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel, und die Szene grad war also völlig sinnfrei. Sie erblickte Snapes amüsiertes Gesicht und wurde rot.

„Nun, Miss Granger, es ist Sieben Uhr morgens. Ich werde jetzt Frühstück bestellen während sie das Badezimmer benutzen dürfen. Danach müssen wir in Direktor Dumbledores Büro. Sie haben 15 Minuten."

Noch ein wenig rot aber schon etwas gefasst, lies Hermine die Decke wieder sinken und sah sich fragend nach dem Badezimmer um. Snape verstand und deutete auf eine Tür. „In diesem Raum finden Sie eine weitere Tür, hinter der sich das Bad befindet. Und Miss Granger…" sie befand sich schon auf dem Weg dahin, drehte sich aber noch einmal um, „…wagen Sie es ja nicht etwas von meinen Sachen anzurühren!" „Ja, Sir."

Sie musste durch Snapes Schlafzimmer durch, welches noch nach ihm roch und auch das Bett war noch nicht gemacht. _Selbst das lässt er die Hauselfen machen. Phh! _Im Bad angekommen, legte sie ihre Kleider ab und stieg unter die Dusche.

Snape bestellte derweil bei den Hauselfen Frühstück für zwei. Er wollte es Hermine nicht zumuten jetzt in der großen Halle zu frühstücken und den ganzen lästigen Fragen ausgesetzt zu sein. Er nahm sich schon einen Kaffee und lies sich mit dem aktuellen Tagespropheten auf einem Sessel nieder.

„Professor Snape?" Er wäre fast erschrocken, aber rechtzeitig erinnerte er sich an Hermine, die ja _immer noch _in seinen Räumen verweilte. Also blickte er mit eisiger Mine Richtung Schlafzimmertür. Doch die Mine konnte er nicht lange aufrecht halten. In der Tür stand Hermine, klitschnass und nur mit einem Handtuch um den Körper (welches zu Hermines Erleichterung sehr groß war).

„Was?" er versuchte seine Mimik in den Griff zu bekommen. Ihre nassen Haare hingen nun glatt an ihrem Kopf herab und waren zu seinem erstaunen recht lang. _Hätte sie jetzt kein Handtuch um, würde ich trotzdem nicht viel sehen._

„Mir fiel gerade ein, dass ich ja nichts mehr zum anziehen habe, außer meinem Schlafanzug."

Seine Gesicht zeigte erst Verwirrung aber nach einem kurzen Moment konnten man den Groschen fasst fallen hören.

„Ich kümmere mich drum, … ähm… ich lege ihnen die Sachen dann vor die Tür und werde klopfen."

„Dankeschön" damit war sie wieder verschwunden und patschte mit ihren nassen Füssen zurück ins Bad.

Er ging zu einem Schrank und holte ein paar alte Stofflumpen hervor und legte diese auf den Tisch. Als er ansetzten wollte, fiel ihm ein, dass er ja keine Ahnung von „Mädchensachen" hatte. Also seufzte er auf und murmelte leise vor sich hin: -**_Miss Granger…?-_**

_**-Ja, Professor?-**_

_**-Welche Größe haben Sie?-**_

Er vernahm ein leises kichern in seinem Kopf und rollte entnervt mit den Augen.

_**-Größe 36, Professor, wenn Ihnen das etwas sagt.-**_

_**-Ich bin zwar kein Muggel, aber auch nicht dumm!-**_

**_-Ich weiß!- _**und wieder ein Kichern, aber diesmal ging er nicht darauf ein. Also machte er sein beliebtes „Zauberstabgefuchtel" und verwandelte die vor ihm liegenden Lumpen in ein paar Sachen, von denen er annahm, dass sie Frauen´ gefallen würden. Er schnappte sich den Stapel, legte sie vor die Badezimmertür, klopfte an und verschwand so schnell als möglich wieder.

Hermine öffnete die Tür und sah auf die Sachen, die er ihr offensichtlich herbeigezaubert hatte. Und sie musste schnell feststellen, dass er wohl nur ältere Frauen kannte. Die Unterwäsche war, um es gelinde auszudrücken, knapp. Ein schwarzer Stringtanga und ein schwarzer Halbschalen-BH. _Na, wenn dem so etwas gefällt. _Sie seufzte, hatte aber offensichtlich keine andere Wahl. Also zog sie die Unterwäsche an und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Nicht, dass sie noch nie erotische Unterwäsche anhatte, aber das hier war noch einen Zacken schärfer. Der String bedeckte nur das notdürftigste, was man von dem BH nicht behaupten konnte. Keck ragten ihre Brustwarzen über den Rand heraus. _Männer! AAARRGHH. _Sie wandte sich resigniert den anderen Sachen zu, in der Hoffnung, dass diese nicht durchsichtig waren. Aber jetzt musste sie kichern.

Die Hose war eine normale Stoffhose, die wie angegossen passte, und das Oberteil war ein Strickpullover mit dezentem V-Ausschnitt. Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten: beides war ebenfalls schwarz. Nur dass der Pullover aus Strickwolle war und mehr oder weniger unangenehm an ihren Brustwarzen krabbelte.

Hermine band sich die Haare zu einem Zopf, _Snape werden wohl kaum meine Haare im Frühstück gefallen._

Mit einem leisen Seufzer verlies sie das Bad und setzte sich Snape gegenüber zum Frühstück.

„Sind die Sachen angemessen, Miss Granger!"

„Man merkt, dass Sie kaum Umgang mit Menschen haben, die nicht Ihrem Alter entsprechen." versuchte Hermine sich vorsichtig auszudrücken.

„Wie meinen Sie das?" er blickte nun über die Zeitung hinweg und konnte noch erkennen, dass sich Hermine immer wieder an den Brüsten kratzte, bevor sie seinen Blick bemerkte und hochrot anlief. „Ach, nur so. Nicht weiter schlimm." Jetzt hatte sie aber seine Neugier geweckt.

„Was soll das eigentlich werden, was Sie hier veranstalten. Haben Sie mit Juckpulver geduscht?" Hermine wurde noch röter.

„Nein, ähm, nur… ich… ähm."

„Können Sie auch in ganzen Sätzen reden?" langsam wurde er sauer.

Doch statt einer Antwort griff Hermine nach einem Apfel und blickte Snape etwas verlegen an. „Ich versuch es Ihnen zu erklären, ohne… ach was soll's." Sie schnappte sich einen Stift vom Tisch und malte einen kleinen Kringel in die Mitte des Apfels.

„Das hier…" und deutete auf den Apfel, „ist meine Brust. Und das hier…" ohne Luft zu holen sprach sie schnell weiter und deutete auf den Kringel, „ist meine Brustwarze."

Snape schaute sie verärgert an. „Auch wenn Sie es nicht glauben, Miss Granger, aber ich bin mit der weiblichen Anatomie bestens vertraut. Was also, in Merlins Namen, soll das hier werden?"

Hermine wurde wieder rot, fuhr aber fort: „Und hier…" sie malte jetzt weit unter den Kringel einen Strich, „hört der BH auf."

_Hä? Was will die mir jetzt sagen? _„Kommen Sie zum Punkt, Miss Granger!"

„Was ich Ihnen sagen will, ist, dass der Pullover aus Strickwolle ist und unheimlich an meinen, ähm… naja, er kratzt halt!"

Stille…

Dann erhoben sich zwei Augenbrauen und ein sonst so blasses Gesicht lief zartrosa an.

„Oh!" _Oho… _Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, das Bild von Hermine in eben nur diesem BH schickte ein wildes Feuer durch seinen Körper. Nach ein paar Sekunden schien er sich wieder zu fassen und sagte ohne groß nachzudenken: „Na, dann geben Sie die Dinger…ähm, das Ding, also ich meine den … BH … mal her."

In Hermines Gesicht zeigte sich Fassungslosigkeit. „Ich soll was?" „Na hergeben, das Ding, damit ich das… richten kann. Spreche ich so undeutlich?"

Wieder Stille. Dann erhob sich Hermine und wollte schon ansetzten ihren Pullover auszuziehen, als ihr wieder einfiel, wer da vor ihr saß. „Gucken Sie weg…bitte."

„Was? Oh, natürlich!" damit drehte er sich auf dem Sessel zur Seite und hielt sich eine Hand vor Augen.

Hermine drehte sich ebenfalls um, so dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sie heimlich beobachtet wurde. Sie zog sich den Pullover über den Kopf, griff nach hinten zum Verschluss und lies den BH von ihren Schultern sinken. Dann nahm sie den Pullover und verdeckte damit ihre Nacktheit und reichte Snape den BH. „Hier!"

Snape tat so, als hätte er dieses schöne Schauspiel gerade nicht mitbekommen und sah sie nicht an, als er nach dem Stück Stoff griff. _Schön warm. _Er musste sich zwingen, seine Gedanken im Zaum zu halten und zauberte dem BH jetzt größere Cups, damit er „alles" bedecken kann.

Den BH zurück in ihren Händen, drehte Hermine sich wieder um, zog sich an und nahm am Frühstückstisch platz.

Nach mehreren Minuten schweigen brach Hermine die Stille.

„Ähm, Professor Snape?"

„Hmm?"

„Haben wir, ich meine, haben wir das gerade wirklich gemacht?"

Er sah von seiner Zeitung auf und blickte ihr in die Augen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was gerade wirklich geschehen ist und er grübelte kurz nach.

„Ich denke schon, Miss Granger." Und um ihrer Verlegenheit ein Ende zu setzen fügte er hinzu: „Sie sollten sich keine Sorgen machen, ich denke, dass hängt alles mit unseren Seelen zusammen. Oder war ihnen die Situation peinlich?"

Jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, kam ihr nur eine Antwort in den Sinn und sie meinte ehrlich: „Nein, Professor."

„Sehen Sie, mir auch nicht." Und mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fügte er hinzu: „Wir sollten jetzt zum Direktor, er wird uns einiges zu erklären haben."

Beide erhoben sich und gingen schweigen nebeneinander zu Dumbledore.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurz bevor Hermine und Snape das Büro des Direktors betraten, drehte er sich noch einmal kurz zu ihr um.

„Ich denke, wir sollten erst einmal nur zuhören und abwarten, was Professor Dumbledore uns erklären wird. Ich möchte ihm nicht jedes Detail unserer… Verbindung preisgeben. Das verstehen Sie doch sicher, Miss Granger?"

Er bekam ein kurzes Nicken als Antwort.

„Gut, Erdbeerparfait."

Der Wasserspeier drehte sich und die Treppe zum Büro wurde sichtbar. Beide gingen schweigend hintereinander her. Auf Snapes Klopfen öffnete sich die Tür und beide traten ein. Der Direktor saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und deutete Hermine und Snape sich zu setzen. Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen. Keiner traute sich, den Anfang des Gespräches zu übernehmen. Nach schier endloser Stille, räusperte sich der Direktor und wandte sich an Hermine.

„Miss Granger, wissen Sie warum Sie hier sind?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Direktor: Nein."

„Gut, gut… ich werde es Ihnen kurz erklären. Chrm chrm, nun, Professor Snape bat mich gestern noch um ein Gespräch, wo er mich etwas genauer über die momentanen Umstände informiert hat. Ich habe die letzte Nacht zugebracht mich über Flohpulver mit Mrs. Elvira Stonecut zu unterhalten. Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, ist sie eine Spezialistin in St. Mungos. Ihr Fachgebiet ist die Seele. Als ich ihr Ihren Fall vorgetragen hat, war sie sichtlich erstaunt aber zu unserem Glück konnte sie mir gute Informationen und Ratschläge geben."

Wieder ein räuspern.

„Zu aller erst möchte ich Sie beide beruhigen, es ist in keinster Weise gefährlich oder gesundheitsschädlich, dass Ihre Seelen zueinander gefunden haben."

Hermine atmete sichtlich erleichtert auf, auch Snape war beruhigt, was er aber natürlich nicht offen zeigte.

„Es könnte sogar von Vorteil sein, aber darauf möchte ich jetzt nicht genauer eingehen. Mich würde jetzt erst einmal interessieren, inwiefern Ihre Verbindung inzwischen voran geschritten ist. Wir gehen das Schritt für Schritt durch und Sie beantworten mir beide meine Frage mit einem Ja oder Nein. Verstanden?"

Zwei Ja wie aus einem Mund liesen den Direktor fortfahren.

„Haben Sie das Gefühl, einander vertraut zu sein, so als ob Sie sich schon ewig kennen würden?"

„Ja."

„Ja."

„Können Sie Gedanken des Anderen in bestimmten Momenten auffangen?"

„Ja."

„Ja."

„Können Sie bewusst wortlos miteinander kommunizieren?"

„Ja."

„Ja."

„Haben Sie das schon einmal versucht, wenn Sie mehr als, sagen wir, 100 Fuß getrennt voneinander waren?"

„Nein." antworteten Hermine und Snape gleichzeitig.

„Gut, das werden wir dann einmal versuchen. Nun, weiter: Haben Sie das Gefühl, dass Sie dem Anderen alles anvertrauen können? Dass Ihnen nichts peinlich oder zu privat ist?"

„Ja."

„Ja."

„Mhh, können Sie die Gefühle des Anderen spüren? Beziehungsweise: fühlen Sie mit? Schmerz zum Beispiel oder Angst?"

„Nein."

„Ja."

Snape starrte überrascht auf Hermine, er konnte seine Verwirrung kurz nicht unterdrücken, so dass Dumbledore ein leises Glucksen entwich.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie, Severus, in den letzten Tagen eine sehr starke Emotion gefühlt haben, die Sie gerne geteilt hätten?"

Blasse Röte schoss in Hermines Gesicht. Der Direktor erkannte ihre Verlegenheit und wechselte rasch das Thema.

„Wobei wir beim nächsten Punkt sind: Ihre Gedanken und Gefühle können vom Anderen nur gehört und wahrgenommen werden, wenn der Jenige auch bereit ist, diese zu teilen. Verhält es sich so?"

Wieder war es Hermine, die mit einem klaren Ja antwortete, während Snape sich keiner solchen Situation bewusst war. Sie fuhr fort: „Ich wollte Professor Snape gestern Abend nicht mit meiner Angst belasten. Irgendwie wusste ich, dass ich es für mich behalten kann."

„Das ist sehr interessant. Da kann ich nur zu folgendem Schluss kommen: Ihre Seelen haben sich außergewöhnlich schnell aneinander gewöhnt, wenn man bedenkt, dass Ihr erster Kontakt erst vor wenigen Stunden stattgefunden hat. Dem ist doch so?"

Wieder ein Ja aus beiden Munden.

„Anscheinend sind Sie sich ähnlicher, als man vielleicht vermutet hat. Nun zu den Ratschlägen, die mir Dr. Stonecut gegeben hat. Man kann diese Verbindung nicht gewaltsam trennen. Außerdem ist es nicht sinnvoll sich absichtlich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ihre Seelen werden immer wieder einen Weg finden, dass Sie zusammen kommen. Also seien Sie nicht stur, sondern finden Sie einen Weg, miteinander auszukommen. Solch eine ungewollte Verbindung kann auch positive Seiten haben…"

„Ach…" Snape war keineswegs erfreut über seine momentane Situation.

„Ich bin auch nicht geradezu begeistert, Professor Snape. Aber Sie haben den Direktor gehört, es hat eh keinen Sinn." Und wieder an den Direktor gewandt (der sich darüber wunderte, dass Severus keine Widerworte von sich gab): „Inwiefern ist es denn möglich, diese Verbindung wieder zu trennen?"

„Sie kennen doch sicherlich das Sprichwort, welches unter Muggeln auch bekannt ist, dass zwei, die sich bedingungslos lieben, Seelenverwandt sind, Miss Granger?"

„Ja."

„Und genau das ist der Knackpunkt…ach ich liebe dieses Wort…: Nur die wahre Liebe wird Ihre Seelen trennen. Wenn also einer von Ihnen diese findet, lösen sich Ihre Seelen voneinander."

„Na großartig…" Snape schien fast zu verzweifeln. „Es ist ja nicht gerade so, dass ich auf der Suche bin. Sie sollten sich also schleunigst jemanden suchen, Miss Granger!"

„Severus, so leicht wird das nicht sein. Miss Granger kann ja kaum erwarten in den nächsten Tagen Ihrem „Traummann" über den Weg zu laufen. Werden Sie damit fertig!"

Die letzten Worte des Direktors klangen sehr säuerlich, er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, dass sein Zaubertränkelehrer so kindisch sein konnte. _Er hat wirklich keine Ahnung von Liebe._

Abrupt wechselte er das Thema, denn seiner Meinung nach waren alle Fragen geklärt.

„Der Unterricht wird morgen ganz normal fortgesetzt. Miss Granger, ich möchte Sie bitten heute nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und sich neue Kleidung und was Sie sonst noch brauchen zu organisieren. Und da Sie nicht allein gehen sollten, wird Severus Sie begleiten. Machen Sie sich bitte über die Bezahlung keine Sorgen, dafür werde ich schon sorgen."

Snape war nicht begeistert von der Idee, „Shoppen" zu gehen, aber die Worte des Direktors liesen keine Widerrede zu.

„Außerdem werde ich Ihnen eine Gästeraum im Keller herrichten lassen. Da wir leider davon ausgehen müssen, dass das, was letzte Nacht passiert ist, ein Angriff war und Riddle ein sehr hartnäckiger Typ ist, wäre es unklug, Sie irgendwo anders als im Keller unterzubringen. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

Hermine war über so viel Hilfsbereitschaft dankbar und nickt nur, da sie keine passenden Worte fand.

„Wir werden die Tage noch öfter miteinander sprechen. Gehen Sie jetzt bitte in die große Halle. Ihre Freunde werden sich sicherlich schon Sorgen machen. Es wäre jedoch ratsam, die Personen, die Sie ins Vertrauen ziehen möchten, genau auszuwählen. In etwa einer Stunde wird Professor Snape nach Ihnen schicken. Somit können wir auch gleich testen, wie weit Ihre „Kräfte" schon reichen. Bis später, Miss Granger."

Hermine verlies leise das Büro des Direktors. Als auch Snape sich erheben wollte, wurde er aufgehalten: „Severus, bleiben Sie bitte noch auf ein Wort hier."

Das grummeln des Potionmasters nahm er als zustimmende Antwort.

Als der Direktor sicher war, dass Hermine außer Hörweite war, begann er wieder zu sprechen.

„Miss Granger ist auf mir unerklärliche Weise sehr einsam. Wir sollten es nicht riskieren, dass Sie Ihre Aura verliert. Ein Leben ohne ist kein Leben, fragen Sie Tom Riddle. Sie sollten also versuchen, Ihr etwas Freude zu bereiten."

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber, Severus. Tun Sie, was Sie für nötig halten, um sie aufzumuntern!"

„Wie soll ich meinen Fortschritt … kontrollieren?" _Kontrolle, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle. _versuchte Snape sich einzureden, jedoch mit wenig Erfolg.

„Um Miss Grangers Aura sichtbar zu machen, sollten Sie, am besten während sie schläft, folgenden Spruch verwenden: „Vidi Auralis". Das zeigt Ihnen den Stand der Dinge… Ich habe jetzt noch zu tun, Severus, Sie können gehen."

Und ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verlies Snape den Raum und ging in seinen Kerker.


	13. Chapter 13

Halli Hallo,

ich weiß, ich bin spät dran. Tut mir leid, aber des Weihnachtsgeschäft ist immer Stress in meiner Branche. Aber heut geht es ja weiter. Ab jetzt werden Snape und Hermine übrigens etwas OOC, bei Snape liegt es an der „Seelen-Sch", wie er es nennt und bei Herm… Na das kommt später.

So, genug gelabert. Geht gleich weiter, aber zuvor: Danke für die vielen lieben Kommis!

Aber nun…

Hermine hatte noch nicht lange bei Ron und Harry gesessen. Es war gerade genug Zeit, den beiden alles Wichtige zu erzählen, jedoch lies Hermine einige Details aus.

Nach gerade mal einer halben Stunde rief er sie.

„Ich muss los. Bis dann Jungs. Und bitte versprecht mir alles für euch zu behalten, ja?"

Beide nickten und sahen wie Hermine eiligen Schrittes die große Halle verlies.

„Na endlich, Miss Granger. Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich das hier gerne mache. Sie könnten mir schon ein Stück entgegen kommen und wenigstens pünktlich sein!" Snape verfiel wieder in sein altes Muster, aber es fiel ihm sichtlich schwerer, Hermine gegenüber seine (wohlgemerkt gespielte) üble Laune beizubehalten. Eigentlich wollte er nur nett zu ihr sein. _Sie hat es nicht verdient, so behandelt zu werden._

Hermine nickte nur und ging weiter zu Tür, um das Schloss zu verlassen. Dieses war _Merlin sei Dank _leer, da die Schülerschaft ja immer noch Hausarrest in der großen Halle hatte.

Der Einkauf ging schnell von statten und das ungleiche Paar zog einige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, da sie nie und nirgendwo auch nur ein Wort fallen ließen. Das Hermine und Snape jedoch die ganze Zeit miteinander „redeten" und wissende Blicke austauschten, ab und zu ohne Vorwarnung auflachten oder nie in Missverständnisse liefen, in welchen Laden es als nächstes gehen sollte, stiftete einige Verwirrung bei den Besuchern und Ladenbesitzern in Hogsmeade.

Der Verwirrteste jedoch war wohl der Bekleidungsladenbesitzer.

_Die Schülerin kam offensichtlich mit dem Lehrer hier her. Aber warum sollte ein Lehrer eine Schülerin an einem Dienstag nach Hogsmeade begleiten, noch dazu um Sachen zu kaufen? Erst ging sie direkt auf die bunten Sachen zu, hielt aber mitten im Gehen inne, drehte sich zu ihrem Lehrer um und schien genervt den Kopf zu schütteln. Dann jedoch seufzte sie kam auf mich zu und sagte nur ein Wort: _„Schwarz". _Ich führte sie etwas weiter in das Ladeninnere und zeigte ihr die Jugendkollektion in schwarz. Ihr Lehrer stand in sicherem Abstand. Ab und zu drehte sie sich zu ihm um und zeigte ihm ein paar Teile, er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, doch einige Sachen drückte sie mir in die Hand und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Nach fast einer Stunde und nur einem gesagten Wort gingen sie wieder._

Hermine und Snape prusteten vor dem Laden laut auf. Das Gesicht des Verkäufers war einfach zu köstlich. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass die beiden sich da drin lauthals (hihi) über einige Kleidungsstücke gestritten hatten.

_**Zu kurz.**_

_**Zu großer Ausschnitt.**_

_**Wen wollen Sie damit beeindrucken, Miss Granger?**_

Das waren Kommentare, die Snape bei einigen der Stücke von sich gab. Hermine fügte sich ihm, ohne jeglichen Groll zu hegen. Es verwunderte sie, aber sie fühlte sich wohl.

**_Wissen Sie, Professor… _**begann Hermine, als sich beide auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machten **_…wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, das hat Ihnen gefallen!_**

**_- Wie kommen Sie den darauf? _**eine Augenbraue zog sich in die Höhe, als er sich interessiert zu ihr umdrehte.

_**Wir haben uns nicht einmal gestritten. Nein, anders. Ich will mich gar nicht mit Ihnen streiten. Es ist als… ja, als wären Sie mein ältester und bester Freund.**_

**_- Das mit dem Alter kann ich bestätigen, aber gleich Ihr bester Freund? Aber wenn es Sie beruhigt, dann kann ich Ihnen erklären, dass Seelen keinen Groll hegen. Seelen, die zueinander gefunden haben, verstehen sich nun mal._**

Hermine nickte nur. Sie waren so in das Gespräch vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten wie sie schon nach kurzer Zeit am Schloss angekommen waren.

_**-Ich werde Ihnen jetzt noch ihr Zimmer zeigen. Ab morgen beginnt der Unterricht wieder und Sie wollen sich doch sicher noch vorbereiten?**_

_**-Ja, danke Professor.**_

**_-Nichts zu danken. _**Er verstand ihr Danke als das was es war: Danke für die Hilfe letzte Nacht, Danke für die Hilfe beim Einkaufen und Danke für die ungewohnte Fürsorge.

Snape hielt vor einem großen Gemälde.

_**- Das hier ist die Tür zu Ihren neuen Räumen. Es sollte schon alles vorhanden sein, sollten Sie doch noch etwas brauchen, werden die Elfen Ihnen weiterhelfen. Wir sehen uns morgen, Miss Granger.**_

Er wollte schon gehen, als sie ihn aufhielt:

_**- Das Passwort?**_

**_-Ach ja, es lautet Candlequest. Sie können es jede Zeit ändern, sollten es jedoch nicht ans schwarze Brett hängen. _**Mit diesen Worten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging die paar Schritte zu seinem Kerker. _Dumbledore weiß genau, warum er Sie hier unten einquartiert hat._ Der Direktor war sich sicher, dass Hermine in Snapes Nähe zurzeit besser aufgehoben war, als irgendwo anders.

Snape wollte sich schon zu Ruhe auf seinen Sessel setzen, um ein Buch zu lesen, als ihn ein spitzer Schrei aufschreckte.

_Hermine._

Mit eiligen Schritten ging er zurück zu ihr. Die Tür stand weit offen und Hermine kauerte auf einem Sessel mit einem kleinen Buch in der Hand.

„Was haben Sie, Miss Granger?"

„Er war hier."

„Wer war hier?"

„ER!"

„Oh… Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

Sie antwortete jedoch nicht, sondern stand auf und reichte ihm das Buch.

„Was ist das?"

„Mein Tagebuch, Sir. Es war auch auf meinem Turm und somit weg. Und jetzt ist es wieder da."

„Ich wiederhole mich ungern, woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ER es hatte und zurückgebracht hat?"

„Lesen Sie!"

Noch immer etwas skeptisch schlug er das Buch auf und blätterte darin, bis er auf die letzte Seite stieß, die offensichtlich mit… _mit Blut _beschrieben worden war.

**Du kleines nutzloses Biest…**

**Du kannst mir nicht entkommen.**

**Erst hole ich dich und dann deinen kleinen Freund Weasley.**

**Und wenn ich euch habe, kommt der liebe kleine Potter um euch zu retten.**

**Du kannst mir nicht entkommen.**

**Du kleines nutzloses Biest…**

Snape hatte begonnen, im Raum auf und ab zu wandern. Wieder und immer wieder las er die Zeilen. Doch es gab keinen Zweifel. Der dunkle Lord war hinter ihr her.

_**- Setzen Sie sich doch bitte endlich hin, Sie machen mich noch nervöser, als ich eh schon bin!**_

Er sah auf. Hermine hatte sich schneller wieder beruhigt, als ihr lieb war, doch hier unten in den Kellern von Hogwarts war sie sicher. _Er ist bei mir! _

„Vermutlich hat das einer von meinen Schülern auf seinen Befehl her gebracht. Auch ER schafft es nicht, auf Hogwarts einzudringen."

„Ich weiß. Ich glaube ich habe keine Angst. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich fühle alles, nur keine Angst."

„Ich scheine Sie nicht zu kennen, Miss Granger."

Hermine nickte: „Aber haben das Gefühl mich schon ewig kennen zu müssen?"

Jetzt nickte er.

„Lesen Sie es."

„Was?" er verstand nicht.

„Lesen Sie das Tagebuch. Sie wollen mich doch kennen, oder?"

„Ja, kommen Sie aber nicht auf die Idee, in meinem Tagebuch zu lesen."

„Sie schreiben Tagebuch?"

„Nein, aber wenn es so wäre!"

Jetzt lachte Hermine, es war ein Lachen der Befreiung. Ein einfaches, aber glückliches Lachen.

„Tee zur Lektüre, Sir?" sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt und er begann zu lesen, während Hermine sich um die Getränke kümmerte.

Snape hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht das hier. Kein Wort über Jungs, Make-up oder ähnliche _Weibersachen, _die man von einem Mädchen in ihrem Alter erwarten könnte.

Nein, nur ernste Gedanken. Eher ein Notizbuch. Er blätterte nur durch, ab und zu hielt er inne um ein wenig zu lesen. Das Buch war zwar klein, aber die Seiten waren dicht mit einer sehr sauberen aber filigranen Handschrift beschrieben. Es würde Tage dauern, alles zu lesen.

Tränke, Zutaten und Zaubersprüche von denen er selbst ein paar nicht kannte.

Und Gedichte.

„Sie schreiben Gedichte?"

Sie sah verwirrt von einem Buch auf, welches Sie sich vor ein paar Stunden in Hogsmeade gekauft hatte, nein, eher kaufen lassen hatte.

„Nein."

Jetzt war er es, der verwirrt war.

„Aber…?"

„Nein, Professor, das sind Lieder."

„Sie singen?"

„Und spiele Klavier. Was liegt da näher, als selbst auch ein paar Lieder zu schreiben?"

Er überlegte. Sollte er es wirklich wagen? Und dann nach ein paar Augenblicken durchbrach er wieder die Stille:

„Singen Sie mir etwas… Bitte."

Überrascht über seine sanften Worte, konnte sie nicht anders, als ihm den Gefallen zu tun. Sie nahm ihm das Buch ab, blätterte etwas darin herum, bis sie wohl etwas Passendes gefunden hatte.

Dann begann sie zu singen. Aber es war anders, als er je erwartet hatte. Ihre sonst eher schrille Stimme hatte einen sanften und tiefen Unterton, der wie Nebel durch den Raum kroch.

**Tanzt unsre Welt mit sich selbst schon im Fieber?**

**Liegt unser Glück nur im Spiel der Neutronen?**

**Wird dieser Kuss und das Wort, das ich dir gestern gab, schon das letzte sein?**

**Wird nur noch Staub und Gestein ausgebrannt allezeit auf der Erde sein?**

**Uns hilft kein Gott, unsre Welt zu erhalten.**

**Fliegt morgen früh um halb drei nur ein Fluch oder Schrei durch die Finsternis?**

**Muss dieser Kuss und das Wort, das ich dir gestern gab, schon das letzte sein?**

**Soll unser Kind, das die Welt noch nicht kennt, allezeit ungeboren sein?**

**Uns hilft kein Gott, unsre Welt zu erhalten.**

Noch bis tief in die Nacht war er geblieben und hatte sich mit Hermine unterhalten. Ein tiefes Vertrauen und der Beginn einer zarten Freundschaft hatte beide so lange zusammen sitzen lassen.

Viel zu schnell war die Zeit vergangen und er verabschiedete sich.

Mit ihrer Erlaubnis nahm er das Tagebuch an sich und lag dann immer noch Stunden wach um darin zu lesen.

Hermine dagegen schlief tief und fest bis in den nächsten Morgen.

Anm: Das Lied von Hermine habe ich mir von Karat geliehen und es heißt im Original: Der blaue Planet. Wer es nicht kennt (ist nämlich DDR-Rock), kann sich gern bei mir melden und darf mal reinhören, echt empfehlenswert!

Bis bald und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.


	14. Chapter 14

Also, weiter geht's und danke für euren lieben Reviews und Geduld.

PS: Hier mal ein paar Auszüge aus Mine's Tagebuch, die Snape in der Nacht liest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Donnerstag, 17. Mai_

Ich habe einen Brief bekommen. Von einer Eule…

Ich bin eingeladen worden, auf ein Internat in Schottland zu gehen, eine Zauberschule. Dacht schon, die wollen mich verarschen, aber Mom sagte, sie hat nur drauf gewartet. Eine ihrer Ur-Ur-Ur-Großmütter war wohl mal eine Hexe. Wusst schon immer, dass das nicht nur Märchen sind.

Mom sagt, ich soll Tagebuch schreiben. Hat sie in meinem Alter auch getan und hat ihr geholfen, meint sie. War also heute in London und hab mir das kleinste und dickste Buch gesucht, was es gibt. Müssen ja 7 Jahre rein passen. Stand auch in dem Brief. 7 Jahre Internat also. Wir werden sehen.

…

_Montag, 12. Juli_

Habe heut Geburtstag, 11 Jahre. Mom und Dad haben mir ein paar Münzen geschenkt. Zaubergeld. Damit kann ich dann die Sachen kaufen gehen, die ich für die Schule brauche. Stand in einem 2ten Brief von Hogwarts.

Habe Ferien, die Schule hat mich gelangweilt, vielleicht wird es ja ab September besser.

…

_Sonnabend, 27. August_

Ich war heut in London in der Winkelgasse, hab nie was von der gehört. Sehr aufregend. Komische Gestalten laufen da rum. Vermutlich Zauberer und Hexen. Dad war das wohl zuviel, er war sehr nervös. Mom hat es wohl mehr Spaß gemacht. Ich habe alle erforderlichen Bücher gekauft, die auf der Liste standen. Hab auch noch ein paar mehr geholt die interessant aussahen. Wird jetzt lesen. Will gut vorbereitet sein.

…

_Mittwoch, 31. August_

Ich sitze jetzt also im Internat. Es gäbe viel zu erzählen, aber Fakten gehören hier nicht hin. Hab vor Aufregung die letzten Nächte nicht geschlafen. Ich hab ein seltsames Kribbeln in den Füssen, so als haben die ihr Eigenleben. Wird wohl mal einen der Lehrer fragen. Sehen alle ganz nett aus, hoffentlich sind die auch im Stande, mir was beizubringen. Hab jetzt schon alle Bücher durch, aber es gibt hier eine große Bibliothek. Werde mich da mal umschauen.

Ach ja, neue Freunde, nein halt, erste Freunde überhaupt: Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter. Ron scheint ein Spinner zu sein und Harry wohl ne Berühmtheit. Hat einen Angriff überlebt, erzählen sich jedenfalls die Anderen hier. Irgendeinen Avada Kad-dingsbum. Muss mich mal schlau machen. Voldemort (der wohl größte schwarze Zauberer auf Erden) hat versucht Harry umzubringen und es nicht geschafft. Muss wohl doch nicht so stark sein, wenn er an einem Baby scheitert.

Schlafe jetzt.

…

**Snape überflog einige Seiten, aber ihm war von Anfang an klar, dass er es hier nicht mit einem gewöhnlichen Tagebuch zu tun hatte. Immer wieder tauchten Rezepte für Zaubertränke, ihm unbekannte Sprüche oder Gedichte auf. Die Seiten waren eng beschrieben und ihm schmerzten schon die Augen. Aber er konnte nicht aufhören und blätterte weiter hinter. Er wollte wissen, ob es vielleicht etwas gibt, was als Hinweis dienen könnte. Ein Hinweis, warum sie beide in diese Situation geraten waren.**

**Erst vor gut einem halben Jahr hatte das Tagebuch aufgehört Chronologisch zu sein. Kein Datum mehr, keine logische Reihenfolge.**

Habe wieder beschissen geschlafen. Morgens denke ich immer, ich war die ganze Nacht unterwegs. Manchmal glaub ich das wirklich.

…

Silberne Augen. Irgendwer hat mich verhext, hab heut morgen silberne Augen gehabt. Jetzt sind sie wieder normal.

Ich glaub ich werd krank. Frosch im Hals. Aber heute soll es nicht stören. Hab Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und dann VgdDK. Bei Snape komm ich eh nie dran und mit Dumbledore wird ich das klären können. Sind je eh bald Ferien. Wird wohl heimfahren müssen. Würd gern hier bleiben. Aber Prof. McGonagall ist diesen Sommer nicht in der Schule. Kann ja kaum Snape fragen.

Snape, der Arme. Irgendetwas in seinem Leben wird ihn wohl aus der Bahn geworfen haben. Aber keiner weiß es. Die müssen nur mal genauer hinsehen, länger in die Augen schauen. So böse ist er nicht, auch wenn er immerwieder versucht uns das zu beweisen. Aber ich hab dich durchschaut!

…

Heut Nacht war ich definitiv unterwegs. Hab Laub in den Haaren und mir tut jeder Knochen weh. Werd mich ab morgen einsperren. Bin morgen wieder in New Malden bei meinen Eltern. Da werd ich einfach abschließen.

…

Hat nix gebracht. War wieder draußen. Jede Nacht. Kann mich an nix erinnern. Dachte, ich schlafwandle, hab mir fallen gebaut. Hat nichts gebracht, habe meine eigenen Fallen ausgetrickst. Also kein schlafwandeln. Weiß, dass es was Gutes ist, was ich tue, aber was? Werd mal Dumbledore fragen.

…

Sie sitzt in ihrer Ecke  
Singt sich selbst in den Schlaf  
Eingekuschelt in all die Versprechen  
Die niemand zu halten scheint  
Sie weint nicht mehr vor sich hin  
Keine Träne mehr übrig, alles wegzuspülen  
Nur Tagebücher mit leeren Seiten  
Die Gefühle sind verloren gegangen  
Aber sie wird singen

Bis alles brennt  
Während alle schreien  
Verbrenne ihre Lügen  
Verbrenne meine Träume  
All dieser Hass  
Und all dieser Schmerz  
Ich werde dies alles niederbrennen  
Weil meine Wut regiert  
Bis alles brennt

Sie geht unbemerkt durchs Leben  
Weiß, dass sie allen egal ist  
Die sind zu beschäftigt, die Fassade zu wahren  
Niemand sieht sie dort  
Doch sie singt immer noch

Bis alles brennt  
Während alle schreien  
Verbrenne ihre Lügen  
Verbrenne meine Träume  
All dieser Hass  
Und all dieser Schmerz  
Ich werde dies alles niederbrennen  
Weil meine Wut regiert  
Bis alles brennt

Bis alles brennt  
Alles brennt  
Sehe zu, wie alles langsam verschwindet  
Alles langsam verschwindet  
Alle schreien  
Sehe zu, wie alles langsam verschwindet  
Während alle schreien  
Verbrenne die Lügen  
Verbrenne meine Träume  
All dieser Hass  
Und all dieser Schmerz  
Ich werde dies alles niederbrennen  
Weil meine Wut regiert  
Bis alles brennt  
Alles brennt  
Sehe zu, wie alles langsam verschwindet

Hab das Gedicht heut Nacht in meinem Tagebuch gefunden. Kann mich nicht erinnern, es geschrieben zu haben. Hab ich aber, meine Handschrift.

…

Weiß jetzt wer ich bin. Hab es mir selbst verraten. War heut Nacht bei mir. Ich war bei mir. Hab nicht geschlafen. Ich bin so… schön.

Weiß jetzt, warum.

Kann mit niemandem drüber reden. Aber jetzt macht es Sinn. Das Leben macht Sinn. Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass es von allein aufhört?

**Das war der letzte Eintrag in Hermines Tagebuch. Snape überflog die Zeilen noch einmal kurz und folgerte, dass dieser erst kürzlich eingeschrieben worden war. Ein paar Tage her vielleicht.**

**Draußen wurde es langsam hell. Aber der Potionmaster hatte noch 2 Stunden Zeit zum schlafen.**

**2 Stunden, die ihm reichen würden**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lied: Anastacia – Everything burns

Geht bald weiter, bitte habt Geduld.


	15. Chapter 15

Die folgenden Tage verliefen mehr oder minder ereignislos. Der Schulalltag wurde fortgeführt, als wäre nie etwas passiert.

Nur für 2 Personen schien der Alltag nicht ganz normal.

Dumbledore hatte ihnen verraten, dass es schwer werden würde, längere Zeit voneinander Abstand zu halten. Und längere Zeit bedeutet in diesem Fall mehr als etwa 2 Stunden.

Sollten Hermine und Snape absichtlich den Kontakt meiden, könnte dies schwere seelische Störungen auslösen. Zeitweilig verspürte Hermine sogar körperlichen Schmerz.

Dieser ging jedoch nie über leichte Magenschmerzen hinaus.

Und so hatte sie nach wenigen Tagen die Vorkommnisse verdrängt und folgte ihrem Schulalltag.

Frühstück – Unterricht – Mittagessen – Unterricht – Bibliothek – Abendessen – Bibliothek – Schlaf.

Ihr entging jedoch nicht, dass sie nicht das Bedürfnis hatte, ihren Professor zu sehen. So kam sie zu einer nur logischen Schlussfolgerung.

Sonnabend Morgen hatte Hermine den Entschluss gefasst, sich zu bedanken. Noch verschlafen setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und das leichte kratzen der Feder auf Pergament füllte den Raum. Nach nur kurzer Zeit war das Werk vollendet. Als Hermine sich den Brief noch einmal durchgelesen hatte, überlegte sie, wie sie diesen an den Empfänger bringen könnte.

_Eine Eule für dieses kurze Stück wäre lächerlich…_

Also warf sie sich ihren Morgenmantel über und huschte durch den kalten Kellerflur zu Snapes Privaträumen.

Dann war es Zeit für Frühstück.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ah, endlich Wochenende._

Severus Snape saß schon seit dem Morgengrauen hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er war nie ein Langschläfer. Der Kaffee dampfte wohlriechend vor sich hin und der Zaubertränkelehrer konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit: Aufsätze Korrekturlesen.

Ein leises Geräusch lies ihn aufblicken.

_Was war das?_

Sein Blick streifte durch sein Wohnzimmer und blieb an einem grauen Umschlag hängen, der wohl eben unter der Tür durchgeschoben wurde.

Langsam erhob er sich und ging leisen Schrittes auf die morgendliche Post zu.

_Wer? Warum?_

Mit dem Umschlag in der Hand machte er kehrt und ging, den Brief abschätzend (_zu leicht für einen versteckten Fluch_), zurück zu seinem Stuhl.

Bevor er das Schreiben öffnete, trank er noch einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee (AN: oder lutschte dran, denn Kaffee für Snape ist sicherlich eher Sirup, oder?).

Mit einem beherzten Reisen öffnete er den Umschlag und dieser segelte zu Boden. Snape entfaltete das Pergament und zu Tage kam eine kleine, filigrane Handschrift, die er erst vor wenigen Nächten genauer studieren konnte.

_Was könnte Hermine nur von mir wollen? _Er schüttelte den Kopf. Eine sinnfreie Frage, wo er doch die Antwort in den Händen hielt.

Also begann er zu lesen.

_**Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,**_

_**ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Morgen, in der Hoffnung, Sie nicht gestört zu haben. **_

_**Es erschien mir wenig Sinn zu machen, eine Eule zu beauftragen Ihnen meinen Brief zukommen zu lassen. So habe ich ihn, wie Sie sicherlich bemerkt haben, unter Ihrer Tür hindurch geschoben. Ich hoffe, dass macht für Sie keine Umstände.**_

_**Nun zu meinem Anliegen.**_

**_Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Dafür, dass Sie es geschafft haben, immer unauffällig in meiner Nähe zu sein und mir somit einen recht angenehmen Alltag beschert haben. Gesehen habe ich Sie nie, Professor, aber anders kann ich mir das Ausbleiben meiner seelischen Zerstörung nicht erklären._**

_**Aber ich kann nicht von Ihnen verlangen, dass Sie ständig Ihre Freizeit für mich in der Bibliothek opfern, deshalb habe ich beschlossen, meine Besuche dort bis auf weiteres auszusetzen. Jedenfalls so lang, bis ich eine Lösung für das Problem gefunden habe.**_

_**Ich wünsche Ihnen ein ruhiges Wochenende und verbleibe mit**_

_**bestem Dank**_

_**Hermine Granger**_

_**PS: Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen mir meinen kleinen Scherz über die Zerstörung meines Seelenswohls, denn ich habe bemerkt, dass die Situation mit Humor leichter zu bewerkstelligen ist. Hermine**_

Snape hatte nicht bemerkt, wie ein kleines Lächeln über sein Gesicht gehuscht ist.

_Dieses Mädchen ist einfach bemerkenswert._

Ohne Zögern griff er nun selbst zu Pergament und Feder, um eine Antwort zu verfassen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermine war gerade vom Frühstück zurück in ihr Zimmer gekehrt um ein wenig zu lesen. In die Bibliothek wäre sie gern gegangen, aber nach spätestens 2 Stunden hätten die Schmerzen begonnen oder aber der Professor hätte seinen Sonnabend in einer dunklen Ecke der Bibliothek verbracht. Beides war keine Lösung.

Also stöberte sie durch „Hogwarts – Eine Geschichte". Dieses Buch kannte sie zwar schon auswendig, aber es machte immer wieder Spaß.

Durch ihr aufmerksames Lesen hätte sie fast die Ankunft der Antwort auf ihren Brief verpasst.

Sie tapste leise zur Tür, um ihre Anwesenheit nicht zu verraten.

Ein weißer Umschlag mit der Aufschrift **_Miss Hermine Granger_**.

_Diese Handschrift._

Langsam lies sie sich zurück in ihren Sessel sinken um in Ruhe diesen Brief zu lesen.

_**Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,**_

_**Ihnen ebenfalls einen guten Morgen und nein, Sie haben mich nicht gestört.**_

_**Ich bin immerwieder erstaunt über Ihre Auffassungsgabe, Miss Granger.**_

_**Aber um auf den Punkt zu kommen: es ist natürlich keine Lösung auf Dauer. Deshalb möchte ich Ihnen folgenden Vorschlag unterbreiten:**_

_**Sie können statt der Bibliothek im dritten Stock meine Privatbibliothek nutzen. Sie steht, solang Sie gewissenhaft mit meinem Eigentum umgehen, jederzeit (08.00 bis 21.00) für sie offen.**_

_**Ich bitte Sie jedoch, dass Sie mir vorher kurz bescheid geben. Mit einer Ausnahme: heute können Sie gern ohne vorherige Ankündigung kommen, da die Zeit eine solche Maßnahme nicht zulässt.**_

**_Gruß, Professor Severus S. Snape_**

**_Post Scriptum: Ich werde Ihnen Ihren Anflug von unangebrachtem Humor verzeihen, da Humor eine gute Lösung ist. _**

Hermine entwich ein lauter Freudenschrei.

Vor ihrer Tür schüttelte ein gänzlich schwarz gekleideter Mann den Kopf und ging lächelnd in seine Räume zurück.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermine hatte sich, aufgeregt herumhüpfend, den Brief noch mehrmals durchgelesen.

_Er meint das wirklich ernst!_

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es kurz nach 10.00Uhr morgens war. Also noch 3 Stunden bis Mittag.

Schnell band sie sich ihre Haare zusammen, zog sich Schuhe an und verlies ihr Zimmer.

An der Tür zu Professor Snapes Privaträumen zögerte sie jedoch. Sollte sie es wirklich wagen?

_Immerhin ist es Professor Snape…_

Aber die Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen, als sich die Tür vor ihr öffnete und eine Stimme sagte: „Nun kommen Sie doch endlich rein, Miss Granger. Ich habe Sie schon erwartet."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, durchschritt er das Wohnzimmer und deutete auf eine Tür.

„Und hier befindet sich meine Bibliothek. … Nun stehen Sie da nicht so rum, kommen Sie her und schließen Sie endlich die Tür, Miss Granger." _Ich werde Sie schon nicht fressen. _fügte er innerlich schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Ich weiß." kam da die Antwort. _Sch… hab vergessen, dass Sie mich hören können._

Diesmal musste Hermine lächeln und ging mit großen Augen auf den Professor zu. Dieser öffnete die Tür und deutete ihr, hineinzugehen.

Er lies ihr ein paar Augenblicke, damit sie sich staunend umblicken konnte, bevor er wieder ansetzte zu sprechen:

„Das Prinzip ist das gleiche, wie in der Schulbibliothek. Diese Bücher hier…"

damit zeigte er auf die Regalreihen links und rechts im Raum.

„… sind für Sie frei zugänglich. Die beiden Regale an der Rückwand jedoch sind, sagen wir, die verbotene Abteilung."

Er ging darauf zu und zog eines der Bücher heraus.

„Sie können gern die Titel lesen, möchten Sie jedoch in einem dieser Bücher lesen, kommen Sie zu mir und ich werde entscheiden, ob es möglich ist. Verstanden?"

Hermine nickte nur. Ihr fehlten die Worte.

Mit einem Wink von Snapes Zauberstab standen mitten im Raum ein Sessel, Tisch und auf diesem eine Karaffe mit Wasser und ein Glas.

„Sollten Sie noch etwas benötigen, können Sie nach Gipsy rufen. Die wird Ihnen dann helfen. Ich befinde mich in meinem Labor im Zimmer nebenan. Sollte nichts wichtiges sein, bitte ich Sie, mich nicht zu stören."

„Ja, Professor und … danke."

Snape nickte nur kurz und verlies dann den Raum.

Hermine wanderte an den Regalreihen entlang und überflog die Titel. Viele Bücher kannte sie aus der Schulbibliothek, aber auch einige unbekannte Exemplare waren dabei. Mit den Armen voller Bücher setzte sie sich in den Sessel und begann zu lesen.

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und Bücher wechselten ihren Platz vom Regal in Hermines Hände und teilweise wieder zurück ins Regal.

„Sie haben das Mittagessen verpasst, Miss Granger."

klonk Das Buch, in welchem Hermine gerade gelesen hatte, fiel ihr vor Schreck aus den Händen auf den Boden. Sie brauchte einige Augenblicke um ihren Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Snape das Buch wieder aufgehoben und mit einem Lesezeichen versehen zurück auf den Tisch gelegt.

„Kommen Sie mit."

Und wieder ohne Antwort verlies er den Raum. Hermine folgte ihm leise. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, stieg ihr der Duft von leckerem Essen in die Nase und ihr Bauch meldete sich laut knurrend zu Wort.

„Hab nen ganz schönen Hunger." sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

Der Professor bot ihr einen Platz an, rückte ihren Stuhl zurecht und nahm dann selber Hermine gegenüber platz.

„Lassen Sie es sich schmecken."

„Danke, Sir, Sie auch."

Das Mittagessen verlief schweigend.

Hermine hätte schwören können, dass das Essen hier bei weitem besser schmeckte, als in der großen Halle. Als sie ihren Teller restlos leer gegessen hatte, lehnte sie sich in ihren Stuhl zurück und seufzte leise.

„Tee?"

Snape war aufgestanden und hantierte am Kamin herum.

„Ja, bitte."

Wieder setzte er sich zu Hermine und stellte ihr eine große Tasse Kräutertee vor die Nase.

Und wieder herrschte schweigen, welches aber nach mehreren Minuten von dem Professor unterbrochen wurde.

„Können Sie sich noch an unser Gespräch an dem Abend erinnern, als wir von Direktor Dumbledore unterbrochen wurden?"

Hermine musste kurz überlegen, aber dann stieg ihr die Röte der Erkenntnis ins Gesicht.

„Ich glaube schon, Professor." sie schluckte.

„Was wollten Sie mir damals noch sagen?"

Wieder grübelte Hermine einigen Augenblicke, nach den richtigen Worten suchend.

_Auf in den Kampf._

„Ähm… ich habe… mhhh… die Nacht… also…Sie … Dusche… und…"

„Miss Granger. Ich glaube zu wissen worauf Sie hinaus möchten, aber wäre es Ihnen dennoch möglich, in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen?"

_Tomaten… Ich weiß jetzt wie sich Tomaten fühlen. _Ihr Gesicht wurde knallrot, als Hermine erneut sprach:

„Ich habe Sie an dem Abend nicht nur gesehen, sondern… ähm also auch… ähm… das gleiche gespürt…!"

Damit hatte der Zaubertränkemeister nun wohl doch nicht gerechnet, denn auch ihm schoss eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht. Aber Hermine konnte das zu seinem Glück nicht sehen, denn im Moment fesselte sie wohl eher das Muster vom Teppich unter ihrem Stuhl.

Der erste, der die Worte wieder fand, war Snape.

„Wie… ähm ich meine was genau haben Sie gefühlt?"

klirr Diesmal war es Hermines Teetasse, die den Boden näher kennen lernte. (AN: sie hat wohl den Hang dazu, den Boden mit anderen Gegenständen verkuppeln zu wollen  )

„Miss Granger, so schlimm, dass Sie mir mein Geschirr vernichten, kann es wohl kaum gewesen sein?"

In Hermine kroch langsam Wut hervor…

„Nicht so schlimm? NICHT SO SCHLIMM?"

Sie war aufgestanden und lief nervös und wütend auf und ab. Snape beobachte ihre Reaktion mit etwas Verwunderung.

„Nicht nur, dass ich einen meiner Lehrer unter der Dusche gesehen habe und das zudem auch noch nackt…" sie stockte. _Sehr kluge Erkenntnis…_

„… Nein, dieser jemand war auch noch der Meinung seine Fantasie auszuleben…"

Die letzten Worte hatte sie fast geschrieen und außer sich vor Wut verlies Hermine die Räume von ihrem Professor und rannte zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Wie lange sie schon vor Scham und Wut weinend auf ihrem Bett lag, wusste sie nicht. Doch ein Geräusch lies sie aus ihrer Lethargie hochschrecken. Suchend blickte sie sich um und fand kurz vor ihrer Tür einen Brief.

Missmutig stand sie auf, hob den Brief hoch und beäugte ihn zweifelnd.

_Kann ja nur von ihm sein._

Doch der Umschlag war unbeschrieben.

Hermine setzte sich zurück auf ihr Bett und öffnete, leicht zitternd, den Brief.

_**Hermine,**_

_**da Sie wohl der Meinung waren, die Flucht zu ergreifen, war ich nicht in der Lage, mich zu erklären.**_

_**An sich sehe ich es eigentlich nicht für nötig an, mich überhaupt zu erklären.**_

_**Da aber die Situation etwas ungewöhnlich ist und Sie (sowie auch ich) darunter zu leiden haben, möchte ich Ihnen folgendes mitteilen:**_

_**Ja, auch ich bin nur ein Mensch. Und ein Mensch hat nun einmal auch, sagen wir, Gelüste. Hunger, Durst, Müdigkeit und eben auch sexuelle Gelüste.**_

_**Mir tut es leid, dass ich Sie so beschämt habe, aber glauben Sie mir, dass ich dies nicht mit Absicht getan habe.**_

_**Wird es Sie beruhigen, wenn ich Ihnen zusichere, dass ich, solange wir „verbunden" sind, einigen „Lastern" entsagen werde?**_

_**Außerdem bitte ich Sie, zurück in die Bibliothek zu kommen. Wir sind beide erwachsene Personen und ich denke, wir werden lernen mit der Situation umzugehen.**_

_**Ich werde Sie erwarten.**_

_**Severus Snape**_

_**Post Scriptum: Leisten Sie mir beim Abendessen Gesellschaft. S.S.**_

Hermine hatte wieder angefangen zu weinen, aber diesmal nicht aus Wut, sondern aus Verzweiflung.

_Er hat ja Recht, wie konnte ich mich nur so kindisch benehmen?_HHH


	17. Chapter 17

Hallo ihr Lieben,

dieses Kapitel ist das letzte, welches schon fertig vorhanden ist. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt ab jetzt ein wenig Geduld aufbringen, da ich in der Regel 1 Woche pro Kapitel brauchen werde. Die Idee ist zwar schon fertig, aber leider noch nicht niedergeschrieben. Ein Happy End wird es geben, aber ob es so ausfällt, wie ihr es vielleicht vermutet, möchte ich bezweifeln. Ich bin jetzt ungefähr bei der Hälfte, also warten noch ein paar Spannende Szenen auf euch. Außerdem muss ich ja dem Rating noch gerecht werden.

(Den Keks annehm, Tastatur vollkrümel Mist)

Weiter gehts!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wieder stand sie vor der Tür. Diesmal jedoch nahm er ihr die Entscheidung nicht ab.

Immer noch aufgelöst von der Unterhaltung ein paar Stunden zuvor, trat sie einen Schritt nach vorn und klopfte.

„Kommen Sie rein, Miss Granger, es ist offen."

Zaghaft betrat Hermine den Raum und stellte fest, dass der Professor nicht anwesend war. Also ging sie einfach schnurstracks in die Bibliothek. Zielsicher durchsuchte sie die verbotene Abteilung.

Nach etwa 30 Minuten stapelten sich, fein säuberlich natürlich, circa 10 Bücher auf einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bücherregal.

_Dieses war der erste Streich…_

Die Bücher zu finden war wirklich die einfachere Aufgabe, da Snape sie nach Themen und Autor sortiert hatte.

Das größere Problem allerdings dem Professor die Bücher zu zeigen und um „Leseerlaubnis" zu fragen.

_Und der zweite folgt sogleich!_

Unsicheren Schrittes ging Hermine nun aus der Bibliothek auf die Tür zu, hinter der sie das Labor und somit auch den Professor vermutete.

Ein leises Klopfen war zu hören. Hermine machte einen Schritt rückwärts und wartete ab.

Schritte näherten sich der Tür und als diese in einem Schwung aufsprang, wollte Hermine schon erschrocken aufschreien. Aber sie wäre nicht Hermine, wenn sie sich diese Blöße heute noch ein zweites Mal geben wöllte. Also blieb sie ruhig.

Seine Augen schauten ziemlich sauer aus der Tür und er schien zu einem Wutausbruch ansetzen zu wollen – _nach seiner Gesichtsfarbe zu urteilen. _Hermine bereitete sich schon auf seine Schimpftirade vor, als seine Augen in ihre blickten und sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig normalisierte – _wenn man das so nennen kann…_

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Granger?"

„Ich habe da ein paar Bücher aus der verbotenen Abteilung, die ich mir gern mal etwas genauer ansehen würde…"

Ohne eine Antwort ging er an ihr vorbei Richtung Bücherei.

Er griff nach dem Stapel, schickte ihr einen fragenden Blick, den Hermine mit einem knappen Nicken beantwortete.

Nach und nach ging er die Titel durch und bei ein oder zwei hob er fragend seine Augenbraue. Nach der Inspektion legte Snape die Bücher zurück auf einen Stapel – _gut oder schlecht_ dachte Hermine. Alle oder keines…

Der Potionmaster jedoch ging noch einmal zum Regal und fügte ein letztes Buch hinzu, welches Hermine wohl entgangen war. Dann reichte er ihr ein kleines Notizbuch und eine Feder.

„Bitte notieren Sie hier Ihren Namen, das Datum und die Titel der Bücher, die Sie gelesen haben. Diese Bücher verlassen diesen Raum unter keinen Umständen, haben wir uns verstanden, Miss Granger?"

„Ja, Sir." und entgegen aller guten Vorsätze hängte Hermine noch ein Frage dran: „Warum muss ich mich dann eintragen?"

„Abgesehen, dass dies eine Frage ist, die ich nicht von Ihnen erwartet hätte, ist es Vorschrift." er holte tief Luft. „Zudem will der Direktor wissen, wer außer mir diese Bücher zu lesen bekommt."

Hermine nickte nur knapp. _Wirklich eine blöde Frage…_

Als Snape den Raum wieder verlassen hatte, setzte sich Hermine an den Schreibtisch.

Name: Hermine Granger

Datum: 17.10.19XX

Autor/Titel/Grund der Leihgabe

_Grund der Leihgabe? Lesen!_

Hermine musste lachen. Aber die Zeit im Rücken und der Enthusiasmus, am Besten heute noch alles zu schaffen, ließ Hermine mit der Liste beginnen.

Finshley / Mein Inneres Ich / Auf Direktors Anweisung geheim

Semeaur / Die Götter / allg. Interesse

Unbekannt / Ich – Gott / allg. Interesse

Apos / Die Macht, die mich beherrscht ODER Wie lerne ich sie zu führen / allg. Interesse

Die Bücherliste ging noch ein ganzes Stück weiter und Hermine war einige Male wirklich drauf und dran _Lesen _als Grund des Ausleihens zu notieren. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte Snape diesen Witz nicht verstanden.

Die Liste ließ Hermine auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. Nur mit den Büchern, Pergament und Feder bewaffnet setzte sie sich im Schneidersitz vor den Kamin auf den Teppich. In dieser ungezwungenen Position ließ es sich noch am Besten Arbeiten. Außerdem konnte hier kein Schreibtisch auf die Idee kommen, zu klein zu sein.

Hermine bemerkte nicht, wie es draußen langsam dämmerte. Der Platz um sie herum sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Aufgeschlagene Bücher, beschriebenes Pergament und zwischendrin irgendwo tief eingegraben eine Hermine.

„Sie verderben sich noch die Augen. Abendessen, jetzt."

Hermine erschrak derart, dass sie den Inhalt des Tintenfasses auf dem Boden, die Bücher und ihre Unterlagen verteilte.

_OH…MEIN…GOTT_

„Ich… ich… es…" keuchte Hermine.

Doch anstatt ihr die Schuld zu geben und zu schreien zog der Professor nur seinen Zauberstab und beseitigte die Unordnung.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie erschreckt habe, Miss Granger. Und nun kommen Sie essen."

Und schon im Gehen fügte er hinzu: „Und bringen Sie Ihre Unterlagen mit."

Das Essen war hervorragend. Aber schweigsam. So wie auch schon das Mittagessen. Und zu Hermines erstaunen gab es einen Nachtisch: Eis.

Um das schweigen zu unterbrechen fragte sie:

„Sie essen Eis, Professor Snape?"

„Erstaunliche Auffassungsgabe, Miss Granger." Dies war jedoch kein spitze Kommentar, sondern ging mit einem amüsanten Glitzern in seinen Augen einher. Um einiges ermuntert ging Hermine nicht auf diese Aussage ein, sondern stellte eine erneute Frage.

„Warum sollte ich meine Aufzeichnungen mitbringen?"

„Essen Sie erst einmal Ihren Nachtisch. Danach gibt es einiges zu besprechen."

Nachdem auch das Eis seinen Weg gefunden hatte, erhob sich Snape und deutete Hermine an ihm zu folgen.

Sie gingen in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf einen der beiden Sessel niederließ.

„Zuallererst möchte ich mich noch einmal bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Sie in eine unangenehme Situation gebracht zu haben, Miss Granger."

Hermine sah in fragend an.

„Und bevor Sie Ihre so offensichtliche Frage stellen, möchte ich Ihnen noch etwas erklären. Sie fragen sich doch sicherlich, warum ich zu Ihnen so … anders … bin?"

Hermine nickte nur, sie wollte seine offensichtliche „Erklärungslust" nicht mit unnötigen Fragen unterbrechen.

„Nun…" er holte tief Luft, stand dann aber auf und ging zu einem kleinen Schrank neben dem Kamin.

„Möchten Sie ein Glas Wein oder etwas anderes trinken?"

„Ein Wasser hätte ich gern, wenn es keine Umstände macht."

Mit einem Glas und einer Karaffe Wasser für Hermine und eine Flasche Rotwein für sich selbst, setzte er sich wieder in seinen Sessel und hob erneut an.

„Wie Sie sicherlich schon selbst herausgefunden haben, gibt es über unser Problem nicht all zu viel Literatur. Haben Sie schon einmal in „Mein Inneres Ich" reinlesen können? Nun, darin gibt es einige nützliche Informationen. Wie wir schon feststellen durften, sind Seelen sehr Hamoniebedürftig, ganz unabhängig davon, wie der Inhaber der Seele sich gibt. Um es einfach zu fassen: Ich kann mit Ihnen nicht böse sein. Denn schreie ich Sie an, mache ich es im gleichen Augenblick auch mit mir selbst, da wir uns sozusagen eine doppelte Seele teilen. Habe ich Schmerzen, spüren Sie die auch. Sind Sie glücklich, ergeht es mir ähnlich. Verstehen Sie, worauf ich hinaus will?"

Hermine nickte, _dass erklärt natürlich einiges._

Das Gespräch verlief ruhig und freundlich und Hermine erzählte Snape von ihren Entdeckungen, nur um festzustellen, das beide nichts Neues hatten.

Abrupt wechselte er das Thema.

„Warum wollten Sie eigentlich diese ganzen Bücher über Götter und den Kram lesen?"

_Viel hält er wohl nicht davon._

Doch noch bevor Hermine ansetzen konnte zum erzählen (_Ihm kann ich erzählen, bestimmt._) durchfuhr sie auf einmal ein völlig unbekannter Schmerz.

Auch Snape spürte diesen Schmerz, nur ihm war er bekannt.

„Wir müssen hier abbrechen. Ich … werde … gerufen. Sie verstehen? Sammeln Sie Ihre Unterlagen zusammen und gehen Sie in Ihr Zimmer. Warten Sie hier nicht auf mich, verstanden?"

„Ja, Professor."

Und während Hermine ihre Aufzeichnungen zusammen suchte, verschwand Snape in einem angrenzenden Raum, nur um ein paar Augenblicke später mit einem Bündel Sachen an ihr vorbei zu stürmen und den Kerker zu verlassen.

Der Schmerz in Ihrem Arm lies nach und Hermine bemerkte, das die Natur sie rief. Über das Gespräch hinweg hatte sie über 1 Liter Wasser getrunken. Ohne zu überlegen ging sie in das Badezimmer ihres Professors.

Als Hermine sich gerade die Hände gewaschen hatte und im gehen war hörte sie ein leises Flüstern.

**Folge ihm, er braucht dich!**

Verwirrt blickte sie sich um, doch da war niemand.

**Folge ihm, er braucht dich!**

Wieder dieses Flüstern, mit einer ihr so tief vertrauten Stimme. … Ihre Stimme. Instinktiv ging sie zum Spiegel und blickte hinein. Doch das Spiegelbild war nicht sie sondern…

**Folge ihm, er braucht dich!**

„Aber wie kann ich ihn finden?"

**Folge ihm, er braucht dich!**

Ohne weiter nachzudenken rannte Hermine in ihr Zimmer, schnappte sich ihren Umhang und verschwand aus Hogwarts. Sie lief über die Ländereien bis sie die Appariergrenze erreicht hatte. Noch einmal holte Hermine tief Luft und plötzlich war sie verschwunden.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AN: Hoffe, dieses Pitel erklärt so bisl warum Snape so „unsnapeisch" ist…


	18. Chapter 18

Hach, ich liebe Cliffhanger… Nein, im ernst: Ich hasse sie und deshalb tut es mir schrecklich leid, euch so lange warten zu lassen.

Aber nun geht es weiter…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus hatte sich schon gewundert, warum der Lord so lange auf sich warten ließ. Mehr als fünf Wochen waren seit dem letzen Treffen vergangen. Und das war ungewöhnlich. Oder hatte Voldemort Verdacht geschöpft und ihn deshalb außen vor gelassen? Rache geplant?

Snape versuchte sich zu beruhigen, als er schnellen Schrittes über die Wiesen von Hogwarts zum Dunklen Wald lief. Nein, rannte.

Den Dunklen Lord lange warten lassen war keine gute Idee.

Als er die Grenzen des Schulgeländes erreichte, spürte Snape, wie der Apparierschutz nachließ. Mit einem schnellen Wink seines Zauberstabs entledigte er sich seiner Lehrerrobe und stand nun in voller Montur der Todesser im fahlen Mondlicht.

Der Schmerz heute war ungewöhnlich stark.

Der Lord muss wütend sein. Dessen Emotionen spiegelten sich immer in seinem Ruf wieder. War er versöhnlich gelaunt, war das Mal auf Severus' Unterarm ein leichtes Leuchten mit einem kaum spürbaren Kribbeln.

Heute jedoch war der Schmerz fast unerträglich.

Oh ja, der Lord war schlecht gelaunt.

Ein letztes Mal tief durchatmend, baute Snape seinen Schutz um seine Gedanken auf und disapparierte.

Als das Zerren in seinen Gliedern nachließ, fand er sich auf einer Lichtung wieder.

„Hat sich nun auch der Letzte bemüht?"

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief dem Potionmaster den Rücken hinunter als er die Stimme seines Meisters vernahm. Also war er mal wieder der Letzte.

Um keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, schritt Snape schnell in den Kreis der Gefolgsleute um ihn zu schließen.

In der Mitte stand Voldemort und musterte jeden einzelnen der Anwesenden. Snape erkannte Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair und noch einige Andere. Obwohl deren Gesichter von Masken verhüllt, erkannte Severus sie doch an ihrer Körperhaltung.

Eine unangenehme Vorahnung beschlich ihn, als Voldemort erneut sprach.

„Ihr seid mir bis hierhin gefolgt. Einige treu ergeben und wenige verräterisch!"

Totenstille setzte ein, denn niemand wollte mit seinem Atem die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Der Lord drehte sich noch einmal langsam im Kreis, und nahm ein paar Todesser genauer in Augenschein. Auch bei Snape verblieb sein Blick länger als gewöhnlich. Severus meinte Enttäuschung in ihnen sehen zu können, doch Voldemort löste seine Augen und Snape tat es als Einbildung ab. Und doch konnte er nichts gegen die wachsende Nervosität in seinem Körper anrichten.

„Ich habe euch Aufgaben gegeben und werde nun die belohnen, die sie gut erfüllt haben." Er rief ein paar Namen auf und die genannten Anhänger traten näher an ihren Meister heran.

„Ich werde euch bald neue Aufgaben geben, für heute seid ihr entlassen. Geht!"

Eine größere Annerkennung konnten sie von ihrem Lord nicht erwarten, also disapparierte die kleine Gruppe glücklich zurück nach da, wo auch immer sie herkamen.

Von einem der jüngeren Todesser, die ihre Aufgabe also gut erledigt hatten, wusste Snape, dass dessen Frau vor wenigen Wochen ein Kind bekommen hat.

Und dann traf es Snape wie einen Blitz: Er hatte keine Aufgabe bekommen, die er hätte erledigen können. Ob erfolgreich oder nicht war im Moment egal. Wusste der Dunkle Lord um seinen Spion in den eigenen Reihen? Wusste er von ihm?

Doch weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht, denn ein giftgrüner Blitz durchzuckte die Nacht und ein Todesser direkt neben ihm sank lautlos zu Boden. Tot.

„Er hat seine Aufgabe nicht erledigt!"

Schweigen.

„Und nun zu dir." der Lord drehte sich weiter in Snapes Richtung.

„Lucius!" und an Severus vorbei. Ein innerlicher Seufzer entrang ihm.

„Ja, mein Lord?" Lucius Malfoy sank in die Knie und verbeugte sich tief vor seinem Meister.

„Die Ausgeburt, die du Sohn nennst, war noch immer nicht hier um mir seine Treue zu schwören. Was hindert ihn daran?"

Draco… _Er ist doch noch ein Kind _dachte Severus.

Malfoy schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, dem Lord eine zufrieden stellende Antwort zu geben.

„Crucio!"

Malfoy sackte auf dem Boden zusammen, und schrie laut vor Schmerz.

_Er konnte seine Gefühle nie gut verbergen! Was für ein Leichtsinn._

Er wollte den Gedanken noch fortführen, als auch ihn ein Crucio traf.

„Du, mein lieber Severus… HAST MICH BETROGEN!" Alle Wut und Macht legte Voldemort in den Fluch. Snape spürte jeden einzelnen Muskel in sich vor Schmerz zusammenzucken und ein Rinnsal Blut floss aus seinem Mund, da Severus sich, um nicht zu schreien, auf die Zunge gebissen hatte.

Schon ewig schien sein Lord seine Wut an ihm auszutoben, als ihn die selige Dunkelheit der Ohnmacht fast übermannte.

Aber nur Fast. Er hörte in seinem Kopf eine leise Stimme immer und immer wieder flüstern:

_**Halt durch, ich bin gleich bei dir!**_

_**Halt durch, ich bin gleich bei dir!**_

_**Halt durch, ich bin gleich bei dir!**_

Durch dieses sanfte Flüstern schwebte Severus schmerzfrei aber noch bei Bewusstsein.

_Wer bist du? _schaffte er es zu fragen, ohne seine Lippen oder Stimmbänder zu gebrauchen.

_**Im Hermine.**_

_**Telin le thaed.**_

_**Lasto beth nîn,**_

_**to lo dan na nglald. **_

_Hermine? _Doch diesmal schien seine Ohnmacht stärker zu sein. Im letzten Atemzug hörte er noch einmal dieses Flüstern.

_**Im Hermine.**_

_**Telin le thaed.**_

_**Lasto beth nîn,**_

_**to lo dan na nglald. **_

Von seiner Neugier gepackt bekämpfte er die Ohnmacht. Wie lang lag er schon so hier? Bruchteile von Sekunden? Minuten? Tage? Er konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Was jetzt viel wichtiger war, warum war Hermine hier? Und warum sprach sie in einer so alten Sprache? Und was bedeutete es? Automatisch fand sein Kopf die benötigen Wörter.

Ich bin es, Hermine.

Ich bin hier,

um dir zu helfen.

Komm zurück zum Licht!

Wie einen Befehl klangen diese Worte. Waren es doch Hermines Worte, aber nicht ihre Stimme. Langsam fand er seine Sinne wieder und bemerkte, dass der Fluch nachgelassen hatte. Severus öffnete die Augen und blickte zu seinem Lord auf, der wie versteinert auf einen Fleck hinter ihm starrte. Kein Augenmerk auf Severus. Unter Schmerzen aber Kontrolle erhob er sich um dem Blick von seinem Lord zu folgen.

Was er dann erblickte ließ ihn erschaudern.

Da stand Hermine.

Hermine? Nein.

Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es Hermine war, doch seine Augen straften ihn Lügen.

Diese Hermine war kein … Mensch. Sie war ein Wesen.

Und langsam schritt diese Gestalt auf die restlichen Todesser und ihren Meister zu.

Langes, goldenes Haar, ungebändigt und wild aber doch schien es wie flüssige Seide.

Perlweiße, dünne Haut. Kalt und doch so sanft.

Glutrote Lippen, voller Feuer und doch mit viel Liebe geschwungen.

Augen, die alles zu sehen schienen, Silbern.

Den Körper eingehüllt in ein weißes Gewand. Es schien noch weißer als selbst die Haut.

Und dieses Wesen schritt nun auf sie zu. Nein, sie schwebte.

„Was, in Merlins Namen…" setze Voldemort zu einer wütenden Sprache an. IHN unterbrach man nicht. Aber er kam nicht weit.

Eine sanfte Hand erhob sich und dieses Wesen, _Hermine_, öffnete den Mund um zu sprechen.

„**Schweig, Mensch!"** Diese Stimme. Ein sanftes Flüstern gleich eines Engels, doch ein Grollen, welches den Boden unter ihren Füßen zum beben brachte.

Zu Severus' erstaunen schwieg Voldemort tatsächlich. Hermine kam nun direkt auf Snape zu.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Ein Blick in ihre Augen genügte um zu erkennen, dass es tatsächlich Hermine war. Nur wer oder was hatte sie zu dem gemacht, was gerade vor ihm stand.

Sie schien sein Schweigen als positive Antwort zu verstehen und wandte sich nun dem Lord zu.

„**Tom. Menschenkind."**

Dieser hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und schrie in wilder Wut: „Avada Kedavra!"

Hermine jedoch lachte nur, als der grüne Blitz sie traf, umschlängelte und in den Nachthimmel verschwand.

„**Du kannst uns nicht töten, Tom. Sei so gut und erspare uns dieses Menschengedös!"**

Voldemort erstarrte: „Wer bist du?"

„**Wir sind hier um dich vor einem großen Fehler zu bewahren, Menschenkind!"**

„Wer bist du?" wiederholte der Lord.

„**Wir haben keine Namen, Tom. Nicht so wie ihr. Was wir sind willst du also wissen?**

**Nun, wir sind eure Emotionen, euer Hass, eure Liebe. Und eure Loyalität, Mensch. Und wir sind hier um dich diesen Fehler nicht begehen zu lassen, den wir vor langer Zeit machten."**

Damit ging sie zu der Leiche, berührte diese sanft mit ihren Lippen und der leblose Körper verschwand im Nichts.

„**Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, Tom. Höre uns gut zu! Verschenke nicht fremde Loyalität! Denn du wirst sie brauchen, Mensch. Und nun verschwindet von hier!"**

Langsam löste sich der Kreis von Todessern, denen die pure Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, auf.

„**Tom, wir werden uns wieder sehen und sei das nächste Mal besser vorbereitet. Geh, du Balg. GEH!"**

Und damit war auch der dunkle Lord verschwunden. Die Lichtung war nun fast leer, bis auf Hermine und Snape. Dieser konnte aus unerklärlichen Gründen nicht disapparieren.

„**Severus, ich denke du siehst, was wir dir versucht haben zu erklären. Aber du wirst es nicht verstehen. Nur eins bevor du gehst: Hermine wird heute noch nicht zurückkehren. Erkläre es dem alten Mann, aber verschweige ihm Details über uns. Wir lassen sie, sobald wir können, zu dir zurückkehren. Aber nun geh heim, Sohn!"**

Hermine gab dem verdutzen und leicht verletzen Severus einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ein wohliges Kribbeln durchlief dessen Körper, aber er spürte, wie seine Wunden verheilten. Als sie von ihm abließ, blickte er ihr noch einmal kurz in die Augen und disapparierte zurück zum Schloss.

Allein auf der Lichtung blieb eine schmunzelnde Hermine.

_Das haben wir gut hinbekommen, nicht wahr? –Ja!_


	19. Chapter 19

Oh man, es tut mir leid. Ich hab viel zu lang auf der faulen Haut gesessen. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen.

Dieses Pitelchen widme ich übrigens meiner lieben Schwägerin, die mich heut ermutigt hat, weiter zu schreiben. Du bist die Beste, I.!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mittlerweile war es schon Dienstag. Severus saß am Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle, völlig in Gedanken versunken.

Drei Tage war es nun her, dass er diese außergewöhnliche Begegnung hatte. Hermine oder wer auch immer das gewesen sein mag, war noch immer nicht zurück.

Schon auf dem Weg über das Schlossgelände nach seiner Rückkehr von Voldemort war eigenartig. Snape verspürte keinerlei Nachwirkungen von dem Cruciatus.

Er war sofort in Direktor Dumbledores Büro gestürzt, um ihn von den Geschehnissen zu erzählen. Doch auch der Direktor reagierte nicht wie erwartet.

Völlig ruhig und gelassen nahm er die Nachricht zur Kenntnis und schickte Severus mit den Worten: „Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken mein Lieber, Miss Granger wird gesund und munter wieder kommen. Gib ihr noch etwas Zeit." in seine Räume.

_Was weiß der alte Mann? Und warum vertraut er mir sein Wissen nicht an?_

Das Frühstück neigte sich schon dem Ende und einige Schüler wollten gerade aus der Großen Halle verschwinden, als das Eingangstor wie von Geisterhand aufgestoßen wurde.

Ein tiefes Grollen ließ die Halle erzittern, als ihre liebliche Stimme durch die Luft schwang.

„_**Albus, Severus… Auf ein Wort nach draußen!"**_

Die Schüler blickten völlig verwirrt auf diese Gestalt die zwischen den Torbögen … schwebte. Und die Verwunderung wurde noch größer, als die Angesprochenen ohne Widerrede dem _Befehl_ folge leisteten.

Ein leises Tuscheln erhob sich hinter den beiden Männern, als diese Hermine nach draußen folgten.

„_**Ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich sie euch erst heute zurück bringe, aber wir hatten noch einiges zu Besprechen, nicht war, meine Liebe?"**_

Und jetzt sprach dieses … was auch immer … noch mit sich selbst. Doch anstatt einer Antwort wurden der Direktor und Snape nun Zeugen einer Verwandlung.

Das Haar wurde kürzer, struppiger und wieder braun. Ihre Augen leuchteten noch einmal kurz auf bevor auch diese wieder ihr ursprüngliches hellbraun annahmen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken stand wieder Hermine vor den beiden verblüfften Männern.

Noch bevor diese jedoch etwas sagen konnten, stieß Hermine einen kurzen spitzen Schrei aus und umarmte einen völlig überforderten Severus.

„_Schön, dass es Ihnen gut geht, Professor. Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob der Plan funktionieren würde. Aber Sie sind ja hier." _Hermine schien nicht das Verlangen zu haben, ihren Lehrer wieder loszulassen. Erstauntes Schweigen sengte sich über die Schüler, die den beiden Männern neugierig gefolgt waren.

„_Chrmchrm! Miss Granger, Severus. Ich denke wir ziehen uns in mein Büro zurück. Publikum brauchen wir nicht!" _die letzen Worte hatte der Direktor streng den Umherstehenden zugebellt, die sich rasch zurück ins Schloss verzogen.

In Dumbledores Büro angekommen setzten sich die Drei erst einmal und schwiegen sich an. Nach schier endlosem Schweigen durchbrach der Direktor die Stille.

„_Hermine, ich glaube, Sie wollen uns einiges erklären, nicht wahr?"_

Die Angesprochene schreckte scheinbar aus ihren Gedanken auf.

„_Ja, Direktor. Aber wo fange ich nur an?"_

„_Am besten am Anfang, Miss Granger!" _Snape konnte nicht über seinen eigenen Schatten springen und Hermine zeigen, dass er sich doch freute, sie wieder in seiner Nähe zu wissen.

„_Den ganzen Zusammenhang habe ich selbst noch nicht verstanden und ich darf Ihnen auch nicht alles berichten. Aber was ich weiß ist, dass meine stille Begleiterin, die Sie vorhin kurz kennen lernen durften, schon etwa ein halbes Jahr bei mir ist._

_Zuerst habe ich es nicht bemerkt, aber rückblickend hätte es mir schon eher auffallen müssen. Ich hatte seltsame Träume und als ich aus denen erwachte, schien ich tatsächlich dort gewesen zu sein, wohin mich meine Träume getragen hatten._

_Vor etwa 2 Wochen haben mich meine Begleiter dann eingeweiht. Und jetzt sind sie da, um uns zu helfen."_

Der Direktor lutschte gedankenverloren auf einem seiner Zitronenbrausebonbons.

„_Dürfen Sie uns erzählen, wer Ihre neuen Begleiter sind und warum sie jetzt hier sind?"_

Hermine schien kurz zu überlegen, schien mit sich selbst in Gedanken zu diskutieren. Sie lächelte kurz, als sie erneut sprach:

„_Wer sie sind, kann ich kaum beschreiben. Es gibt sie schon immer. Bei ihnen gibt es weder Zeit noch Raum. Sie sind nicht körperlich, also auch nicht geschlechtlich. Sie sind, waren und werden immer sein. Ab und zu nehmen sie Kontakt zu uns auf, wenn etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht gerät… ja ich glaube, so haben sie es genannt. Man hat mir erzählt, dass sie mich gewählt haben, weil ich…" _Hermine stockte und wurde rot.

„_Weil Sie reinen Wissens und Gewissens sind und, entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Direktheit, weil Sie noch jungfräulich sind. Stimmt das so in etwa?"_

Der Direktor blickte schmunzelnd auf seine Schülerin, die mit hochroten Ohren vor ihm saß. Auch Snape schien dieses Thema nicht kalt zu lassen. Er hasste Intimitäten, wenn auch nur gesprochen.

„_Ja, das stimmt. Es gibt noch mehr Kriterien, aber die jetzt aufzuzählen, würde ewig dauern._

_Sie sind hier, um uns zu helfen. Denn das Gleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse droht zu kippen. Und das war das letzte Mal vor mehr als 2 Milliarden Jahren so. Aber nicht auf unserem Planeten. Professor, die wissen so viel mehr als wir. Wir sind nur Fliegen, die hilflos auf der Suppe schwimmen."_

Severus Snape begann dieses kleine Gör da neben ihm zu beneiden. Schon oft hatte er von der Vermutung der Existenz solcher … Wesen gehört. Doch ausgerechnet Hermine kam in den Genuss deren Gesellschaft und von dem Wissen ganz zu Schweigen.

„_Was meinen Sie damit, Miss Granger, das Gleichgewicht kippt?" _nun hatte auch er seine Stimme wieder gefunden.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„_Sie sind es, Professor. Sie sind sozusagen das Zünglein an der Waage. Warum darf ich Ihnen nicht sagen, aber **die** haben mir aufgetragen bei Ihnen zu bleiben, bis das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt ist."_

Natürlich wusste Hermine genau, was mit dieser so vagen Aussage gemeint war, aber DAS konnte sie nicht preisgeben… Noch nicht.

„_Das ist also der Grund, warum Sie beiden so verbunden sind!" _mischte sich der Direktor nur erneut in das Gespräch ein.

„_Ja." _kam die knappe Antwort von Hermine.

Der Zaubertränkelehrer war mittlerweile aufgestanden und hatte eine ungesunde rote Farbe im Gesicht bekommen.

„_Ich brauche kein Kindermädchen, das auf mich aufpasst! Und schon gar nicht eine Schülerin. Das wäre ja noch schöner. Halten Sie sich ja von mir fern, Granger!"_

Mit diesen mehr gebrüllten Worten verließ Snape das Büro und knallte die Tür hinter sich.

Der Direktor jedoch saß nun lachend hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„_Hermine, ich glaube zu wissen, was man Ihnen aufgetragen hat. Und ich muss sagen, dass da eine ausgezeichnete Wahl getroffen wurde."_

Hermine wurde nun ebenfalls rot, aber eher aus Scham als aus Wut.

„_Machen Sie sich keine Sorge, meine Liebe. Das bleibt natürlich unter uns. Geben Sie ihm etwas Zeit. Er wird schnell merken, dass er gegen diese Macht kaum etwas ausrichten kann. Gehen Sie nun zu Mr Potter und Mr Weasley. Die haben sich schon Sorgen um Sie gemacht. Wir sprechen später weiter."_

Und mit einem dankbaren Nicken verließ nun auch Hermine das Büro und ließ einen laut lachenden Direktor hinter sich.


End file.
